Tiny Heart
by BrightEyes234
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is tough. Especially when he's married, and you're the surrogate mother of their future child. Everything get harder when he realizes he has feelings for you, and you get attached to the baby. Bella & Edward. All Human.
1. Preface

**Okay, so for those who have read Fatal Attraction and Lethal Venom, hi again! For those who have not read my other stories, hello for the first time! Call me J, for reasons unknown to both you and me.**

**I've been wanting to do this story for a while, so here I am, typing it!**

**This story was inspired by the song "Tiny Heart" by Flyleaf. Also inspired by _Juno _and _Baby Mama_.**

**Also, I will not be putting songs in every chapter like I did in my other stories. Only in this chapter will I put a song.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Preface

I've never wondered who I would have children with in the future. I just always thought it would be with my husband. Not with my best friend.

A best friend whom just got divorced with his now ex-wife, and I'm in love with. But as I looked down at my enormous stomach, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision I had made eight months ago. Even if the father is far away in Forks, Washington and I'm in Jacksonville, Florida.

The baby kicked constantly. Until I put my hand on my stomach. The baby did not kick anymore. It wouldn't kick for me because it didn't like me. It just couldn't see how much I loved him or her. How my beating heart makes it's tiny heart beat.

But no matter how much this baby hates me; no matter how little I know about taking care of a child, I was going to have beautiful baby, and be a mother to it because the real mother didn't want it.

_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself,  
When will you open up? _

_Your lips touched every hand but mine,  
In the shadows you slept fine,  
When will you get back to me so we can rest?_

_When you choose me, I'm waiting for you,  
Always waiting._

_**----Tiny Heart:Flyleaf**_

**I know some of you are probably slightly confused, but everything will be explained in later chapters. And I know that it is a short preface but it was the only way that I could start it out.**

**I chose the song "Tiny Heart" by Flyleaf because it explains how Bella feels about the baby, and the father of the baby—who will appear in later chapters.**

**I probably won't update this again until I finish Lethal Venom!!!**

**Mainly because I don't want to be one of those who start a story but never finish it because they are too busy, or something like that. I just want to get enough reviews and see if many people want me to continue it.**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Review, please**

**---J**


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Thanks so very much to everyone who has reviewed, and/or has this story on favorites/alerts.**

**So, okay, first official chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 1: Decisions

"_You _want _me_ to do _what_?" I said to Edward, completely dumbfounded.

Edward Cullen is my best friend—and my only love—who I met in third grade when I moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. Ever since we met we had been attached to one another. All until Tanya Denali came into the picture in senior year of high school.

I've always found it difficult to convince myself that I actually like Tanya. But I found ways to cope when Tanya and Edward had first started going out. I just found it more problematic when they had announced that they were engaged in college. That was four years ago. Currently, we're all twenty-four years old, and I'm the only single one. Edward and Tanya Cullen are apparently a happily married couple who are trying for children.

And now, after everything that Edward has put me through, all of the pain he put me through—even though he doesn't even realize that he put me through it—he has the nerve to call me, and ask me the one question I never expected and never wanted to be asked.

"Please, Bella. You may be our only chance. It was Tanya's idea, if that makes you feel any better," he begged me with those big, sparkling emerald eyes of his.

"Why would that make me feel any better?"

Edward sighed and spoke again after a moment of silence, "Bella....you're my best friend," I put an odd grimace on my face but covered it up the best to my abilities, "and I know you don't exactly want to do this. But Tanya and I don't want to adopt. We want to go through the pregnancy, and we just found out that Tanya is infertile. So, we want _you_ to have our baby. All three of us—and maybe even Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie—can come with us to the sperm bank and the hospital."

Alice was Edward's twin sister, even though they didn't even look anything like each other. While Edward had shiny bronze hair, Alice had spiky black hair. While Edward was six feet tall, Alice was only five feet. While Edward was sometimes gloomy, Alice was always bouncy and excited about everything.

Jasper was Alice's husband. Six foot two inches, the emotional and completely gorgeous kind of guy with semi-long blond hair. Light blue eyes and the southern accent to top it all off. I may sound like I'm in love with Jasper instead of Edward, but I'm just being honest with myself. If I could pick someone to be with that isn't Edward, I would pick Jasper—if he was ever into me, and if Alice wasn't in the picture.

I looked down at the floor and became immersed in the cracks of the tile as I thought through everything.

Emmett was Alice and Edward's big brother. He was the teddy bear of the family. Bulky, muscular, smart—sometimes—and of course, handsome. Dimples when he smiles, making jokes about everyone all the time, and short brown hair that no one else could pull it off.

Rosalie was Jasper's twin sister, and Emmett's wife. Long, blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and tall slender hair along with the still slender figure. I say still slender, because for not much longer, it'll be getting quite bigger. Emmett and Rosalie announced that she was two months pregnant about one week ago.

I got pulled out of my sanctuary of thoughts when Edward began to speak again, "Look, Bella, I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. It's just.....that Tanya and I really want a baby. We've tried for months and we never conceived, and if she ever _did _become pregnant, that we would probably lose the baby before it was born."

I tore my eyes from the tiles of Edward's kitchen and gazed into his bright green eyes.

Replying, I smiled slightly, "So, all I would have to do is have the baby? You know, take care of it while I'm pregnant and then...hand it off to you and Tanya?"

"Well.....yeah, but it's more complicated than that. You'd have to eat certain foods, no heavy lifting, try not to fall. Then we have to do a whole bunch of legal stuff for it. But other than that, yes, having the baby is all you have to do."

When I was about to respond and tell Edward that I'd be willing to go through with it, the front door of his house opened and then slammed close.

I heard the clicking of shoes and then the annoying, high-pitched voice that belonged to my own personal demon.

"Ugh. Hey, Eddie. Hi, Bella," Tanya said sounding shocked to find that I was here.

I gave her a slight nod of my head, and then once again took a strange fascination in the tiles as Tanya and Edward kissed each other. I blushed, wishing that I were Tanya.

When they finally stopped making out right in front of me, I looked back to them.

Edward wrapped his arms around Tanya's waist from behind and spoke, "Honey, I was just explaining to Bella how we want her to have our child."

Tanya squealed, scrambled out of Edward's arms, and sat down on the stool next to mine.

She began to speak, "So, I was thinking that maybe if it were a boy, we could name him Adam John Cullen. And if it were a girl, we could name the baby April Jessica Cullen. If it were twins, we could have the same names if they were different genders. Everyone could just call both of them A.J. What do you think?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and responded, "I think that I didn't even say if I would do it yet."

Tanya pouted and I looked away automatically.

I just came face to face with Edward, who was begging me with his deep, emerald eyes.

After seconds of thinking about it, I finally gave in, "Fine."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest while Tanya squealed like a little pig again and jumped into Edward's willing arms.

**Okay, so, there you go!**

**If anyone is confused on anything, please tell me so and I will explain to the best of my abilities.**

**Please,**

**Review!!!!!**

**---J**


	3. Chapter 2: Artificial Insemination

**Okay, okay, so hi! You people are so awesome. I love y'all! (You know what I mean.) But anyway thanks for all of the reviews and the people who have this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 2: Artificial Insemination

"Again, somebody tell me why _I _have to do this!" I muttered sarcastically to everyone in the room.

Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya were in the Doctor's Clinic with me as I laid on the table with my legs spread apart. A white sheet was replaced with my regular clothing and my feet were bare, laying on the cold metal with the strange designs engraved in it.

Tanya answered me before the other two could, "Because, Bella, I'm infertile, and it can't be fixed! Me and Eddie want a child, and if Alice were to carry it, then that would practically be incest, and that is, like, nasty. And Rosalie can't carry the kid because she's already pregnant."

I hated her even more when she talked to me as if I were a child. The question wasn't _meant _to be answered. But then again, it wasn't all her fault that she was so brainless. It was the mens' fault. I bet, that all the men she has slept with made her think that she was intelligent for their own personal gain. That's probably a lot of men, and a lot of false intelligence going into her already gigantic head.

I sighed and replied, "Tanya, that was a sarcastic question. It wasn't meant to be answered. But okay, I understand the fact that you're infertile. You can stop saying it now. And I know why I have to be the one to do the Artificial Insemination. That's why I'm here!"

She just pursed her lips and rolled her gray eyes at me while flipping her strawberry blond hair behind herself. Rosalie and Alice snickered from the other side of me as I began to get even more ticked off at Tanya.

While waiting for Dr. Clearwater to return, I let my mind wander a bit.

I began to think about what Edward was doing in the other room. The doctor had to get semen from him. So that meant...that he...was...well, masturbating, right in the room across the hall.

The images that ran through my mind the next couple of seconds were both stimulating and hurtful. I mean, yeah, Edward was stroking himself in the other room, but he was thinking about _Tanya_ while doing so.

I was broken out of my train of thoughts when the door opened and closed.

I looked up to see a woman—who I assumed was my doctor—looking like she was in her late thirties or so. She had a small, clear container in her hand with a white liquid inside of it, along with a clipboard.

It was Edward's Semen.

I gulped quite loudly and looked back up into her eyes, slightly frightened.

She spoke with a bright smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Dr. Clearwater, but call me Sue," she looked down at her board, "I have your name down as Isabella Swan. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it is. But call me Bella," I responded with a flushed face.

She nodded and wrote something down on her board; she then looked back up at me, "Okay, so......You are here for the Artificial Insemination, and your method is going to be.....Intracervical insemination, right? And if so, then everything has been tested. Everything is clean and efficient, as we all like it."

I dipped my head and questioned her, "Can you go through what it's going to be like, and if it is going to hurt?"

"Oh, of course. Intracervical insemination or ICI is the most effortless possible way to go. There _are _other options but sometimes aren't as effective depending on the patient. What ICI is," she walked over to the counter, pulled open a drawer, and took out a tube in which she inserted the semen into, "is we insert this into your vagina. The semen is injected into your Cervix with this needle-less syringe. And that is it. After that, all you have to do is either lay down for a while to prevent seepage and to make sure that the pregnancy is going as planned or have a conception device inserted into your vagina to make sure it doesn't leak or something such as that And, this procedure is absolutely painless. That is, if you're not a virgin. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Everyone in the room laughed lightly but Sue answered, "Are you a virgin?"

I blushed even more and shook my head timidly.

"Okay, well, if you would just sign here," she handed me the clipboard and a pen, "then everybody besides yourself can exit the room, and we can move on with it."

I signed the paper and said my byes to Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya as they shuffled—or waddled awkwardly for Rosalie—out of the room.

Sue came closer to me with the syringe in her hand and a smile on her face that, at first, I thought was a sadistic smirk. Like one of those nightmares you have when someone is going to operate on you without any painkillers or with you being awake.

But I convinced myself that she was doing the right thing. That _I _was doing to right thing. And it did kind of feel like it was the right thing to do. I was giving a couple the child that they always wanted. I just happen to be in love with the man in this couple.

I watched as Sue got closer and closer with the syringe, and when she was finally seated in front of me on a stool, she spread my legs further apart. My face was scarlet red by now.

She spoke to me before raising the tool to my opening, "Bella, just close your eyes and try to relax. This'll be cold, but you'll get used to it at first."

I closed my eyes slowly and immediately envisioned those bright, emerald eyes that I loved so much.

I focused on the green eyes that belonged to Edward as I felt my the probe enter my lips and slide into my vagina.

Sue was right; the syringe was freezing, but I did get used to it over the five minutes that it was inserted into me.

I felt it slide out of me and I opened my eyes when she said that I could.

"We're done here, so far. Now, I just want you to lay down all the way and wait thirty minutes or so, and then I'll come back in here with a regular pregnancy test that I will give to you for later use."

I nodded and she opened the door, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I was surprised to see Edward walk in after about thirty minutes of waiting in this room.

He looked a bit shaken up from what I could tell. He was wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, his hair was more chaotic than it usually was, and his usually bright eyes had a pain in them that I've never seen before.

He wouldn't even look at me for some reason, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

His eyes darted to mine, but instantly looked away. He responded, "N-nothing. Nothing is-is wrong. Just...uh...Thanks for doing this, Bella."

I didn't believe him but I accepted his answer anyway.

I asked for him to turn around or remove himself from the room so that I could change. I thought that he would just leave the room but instead, he stayed and just turned around.

I slide myself off of the table, slipped out of the white gown, and grabbing my underwear. Slipping on my underwear, I grabbed my bra and put that on as well. Then while putting on my jeans, I messed up and tripped over something on the floor.

While thinking I was going to hit the ground, I was shocked when I didn't, but instead two muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked up into Edward's dark, green eyes and blushed even deeper. Noticing that I didn't have a shirt on yet, I muttered a, "Thanks."

I tore myself out of his arms and proceeded to put on my clothing. Soon, I heard a sigh, and then the door opening and closing once again.

I leaned against the wall and sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in and my heart from falling apart.

**Who else thinks the name of this chapter is h****ilarious?**

**Please,**

**Review!!**

**---J**


	4. Chapter 3: Whispers

**Hey again. So, thanks to everyone that has reviewed! And, an extra thanks for those people who actually understood the ****situation and didn't get mad.**

**Originally, I was going to replace the Author's Note with this chapter, but decided against it. Mainly because if anyone else gets confused about the situation then they can go back and read the Author's Note.**

**And, the reason why in the Preface, Bella didn't call herself the real mother of the baby because she thinks that Tanya is the real mother. She thinks that the baby would like Tanya more than her, and when the baby comes out, Tanya is going to be the real mother. Tanya is going to take care of the child, and even if the baby is biologically Bella's, a real mother is somebody who is there to take care of you. I mean, of course, Bella is going to be there too, but not like Tanya is.**

**Also, sorry if I seemed angry on the Author's Note. I'm just really tired—totally not your fault—and I didn't get **_**any **_**sleep the last two night. So, I was cranky then, and my teeth are aching, but luckily, I had a dentist appointment this morning, and they gave me painkillers and ****Antibiotics****.**

**Tanya's car is on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: All character and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I also do not own Tanya's car or Bella's truck. I only own the plot!**

Chapter 3: Whispers

Soon after straightening myself out, I walked out of the room and received a pregnancy test from Dr. Clearwater. I continued on my way out of the clinic; not even waiting for the others to catch up, but I had seen Edward when I first walked out, and he still looked pretty whacked out for some odd reason.

Hearing loud footsteps and whispering behind me, I trudged to my enormous red truck. I was starting it up when Emmett got inside and sat in the front seat while Edward—still shaken up—and Jasper just climbed in the back.

I listened to the truck as it roared to life and then asked, "What are you two doing? Why are you in my truck?"

I grimaced when Tanya's hideous pink car—I don't know anything about cars, not even the names—drove by with Rosalie, Alice, and herself inside it.

Jasper chose to reply in his southern accent, "You're moving over to Edward and Tanya's house, so we thought that we'd help you get packin'."

My eyes widened and I recognized Emmett's chuckle from beside me. I spoke to Edward as I put the truck in the correct gear, then began to drive to my house, "Since when am I moving into your house?"

"Since now. Tanya and I thought it'd be more convenient for everybody," he replied, and when I looked in the rear-view mirror, I saw that he _still _wasn't looking at me.

"Right..," I murmured softly; then adverted my attention to driving.

While about five minutes away from my house, Emmett just now decides to turn on the radio and "My Heart" by The Perishers came on.

_It's my heart you're stealing,  
It's my heart you take_.

I inhaled sharply as the tears threatened to overflow.

_It's my heart you're dealing with,  
And it's my heart you'll break._

This song reminded me so much of my relationship with Edward. I ripped my hand off of the wheel and smashed the 'off' button on the radio.

Emmett started to complain, "Hey, what the hell? Why'd you do that?"

I sighed and turned into my dirt driveway as I answered, "'Cause we're here."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes at his immatureness as I turned off the truck, and climbed out, slamming the door shut afterwards.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly—pretty soon I wouldn't even be ableto do that because I'd be too big—and examined my old house that I've lived in since I moved to Forks.

The gutters were full of leaves; the porch was slick with rain, and the tiles of the roof were beginning to peel away. My father, Charlie, and my mother, Renee, had given this house to me as a college graduation present since they somehow afforded to buy a house in Jacksonville, Florida. Charlie had once said that he dislikes the sunlight, but I knew whatever Renee wanted, he would get it for her.

Abruptly, the front door of my house flew open, and out stepped Carlisle and Esme. I smiled as I took sight of my second pair of parents.

To summarize Carlisle would be impossible. There is just so much to him; the summary would have to go on and on. But, in the shortest of terms, Carlisle is a clever and good-looking Dartmouth Graduate whose profession is being a doctor. Very kindhearted and always straight to the point, Carlisle always treats me whenever I get injured—mostly by tripping.

Just like Carlisle, Esme is also impossible to summarize. A woman who was repeatedly there for me when my own mother wasn't, Esme is an impressive home designer whose beauty matches the buildings she creates. While not a Dartmouth Graduate, she still managed to become excessively intelligent, and find a man who loves her.

Carlisle and Esme's love for one another is undeniable. Even after twenty-five—Carlisle is forty-one and Esme is forty-three—years of marriage, their still positively in love with each other. And even though I loved them like my own parents, when I watch them, I can't help but feel jealousy pulse through my veins for having something that I don't have. But I sucked it up and kept myself together, for everyone's sake.

I jogged over to Carlisle and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me. When we released each other, I gave Esme a hug.

Something popped up in my mind suddenly, "How did you get into my house?"

Esme responded while hugged Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, "Well, hi to you, too, Bella. Charlie and Renee gave us a key before they moved out and gave you the house. They wanted to make sure that you were treating it properly."

She and Carlisle laughed and I blushed as everyone shuffled into the tiny house.

"Did I pass the inspection?" I tried to act confident but failed miserably.

Carlisle answered for Esme, "Sorry, but no you unfortunately didn't. Clothing was everywhere, dirty dishes were in the sink, and milk jugs were out on the counter. But we fixed all of those problems by cleaning it all up. And we brought boxes over here for your things."

I looked down at my feet as I remembered that Carlisle and Esme knew about the situation. They just didn't notice how I was hopelessly in love with their son—just like everybody else. They knew I was going to have his child so that he and Tanya could have it since she is infertile. They perceived that soon they were going to be grandparents, and they loved the thoughts of a little child or two running around again.

My head snapped back up at the sound of Edward's voice, "Dad, can I talk to you for a sec? It's really important."

"Sure, son," Carlisle replied and then he, Edward, and Emmett—I guess they wanted him to go too—walked into my kitchen to talk.

I observed Edward longingly as he sauntered down the hallway to the kitchen; I watched the muscles in his back; the movement of his legs; the flexing of his neck muscles when he moved it.

"So, Bella, think we should get started now, don't you?" I turned my head toward Jasper, but kept my eyes trained on the hallway with curiosity.

I replied with a little white lie, "Yeah...sure. I guess I'll pack up my room first. You two can start on the living room if you want."

In the corner of my eye I saw him nod his head and then take off with Esme to the living room.

When I knew that they were gone and not coming back any time soon, I let my feet carry myself down the hallway quietly, and I stopped at the entryway of the kitchen. I knew that spying was a horrible thing to do, but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I directed my listening to the one area in particular, and listened to their conversation—which was in whispers.

Carlisle's voice came first, "Edward, calm down. It is perfectly normal to think like that about someone."

"I'm not going to calm down, Dad. She's my best friend. And I just _can't _think that way about her if I'm married! Hell, even if I wasn't married I shouldn't be thinking that way about her at all," Edward's soft voice whispered to him.

Emmett responded to Edward, "Dude, it's fine! Listen to Dad and calm down already. Look, just because you _accidentally _fantasized about Bella _once _while jacking off in the Sperm Bank Clinic's bathroom, doesn't mean you're going to do it again!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my eye sockets as I gasped at the new information. I blushed furiously and attempted to walk past the kitchen, but caught my foot on something causing me to fall forward. Luckily, though, I caught myself with my hands, but there was still a loud thump as I landed.

At first, I thought they had heard the bang of my body falling on the ground, and the gasp before that, but they never came out of the kitchen to investigate anything.

I let out a breath that I realized my lungs were holding as I pieced together why Edward wouldn't look at me before.

**Please,**

**Review!**

**---J**


	5. Chapter 4: Harmful Situations

**Thanks to everyone to has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list!**

**Sorry it's been so long on the updates for both of my stories. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday I was sick with a jaw infection. The dentist had me doped up on Painkillers and Antibiotics, and then Thursday and today I had three tests to make up and two other tests.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 4: Harmful Situations

Edward rubbed soothing circles in my back with his left hand while his right one kept my hair out of the barf. I was hunched over the toilet as the constant rounds of puke came up my already burning throat.

"It's okay. This is normal. Hey, look at the bright side, at least you're five weeks through with the pregnancy," Edward whispered in my ear as I took in deep gulps of air, trying to calm my stomach.

It has been five weeks since I moved in with Edward and Tanya, and since I found out that Edward thought about _me _instead of Tanya when in the Sperm Bank's bathroom. But everyday since then, I just told myself it was a mistake on his behalf and continued to ignore the suggestive thoughts in my mind.

I brought myself back to what Edward said before.

Five weeks would seem like a lot to plenty of people, but when you're pregnant, you have to go through nine months, and five weeks seems like nothing. At least to me it does.

Two weeks ago, I was supposed to have my period. When I didn't have it, I took the pregnancy test that Dr. Clearwater gave to me, and discovered that I am in-fact pregnant.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, so when I raised my head out of the toilet, I saw the sun glaring at Edward and I through the bright yellow curtains. I groaned loudly and squinted my eyes against the harsh lights causing Edward to chuckle. I scrunched my nose at him with a rosy tint on my face and a foul taste in my mouth.

"If you're going to laugh at me, at least help me up first!" I pretended to be angered with him. He just drew out his tranquilizing laughter as he got up and then gave me a helping hand in the process of getting off the bathroom floor.

Once on my feet, I went over to the ashen, marble sink with my toothbrush and toothpaste; I then proceeded to brush my teeth thoroughly, making sure I didn't miss one tooth in my mouth.

I heard the toilet flush loud enough to think it would wake the dead. Turning around, the first thing—or person, I should say—to greet me was Edward.

He stopped me with a dazzling crooked-smile on his face; he placed his hands on my slightly bulging stomach. He gently caressed it through my shirt at first. He then lifted my navy blue tank top—that I had worn to sleep last night—up, exposing my bare pale stomach.

"I'm sorry. I just...can't believe that you're already starting to show. You're amazing, and beautiful, and you're skin is just so much more...radiant when you're pregnant," I sighed and blushed even more. I knew he was just trying to be nice and friendly, because I was the one having his child when Tanya was his wife. I had to admit, the kind comments that he gave me everyday was totally worth it so far.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Moments later, I giggled when his fingers passed over my bellybutton. Edward knew I was ticklish there, and that was why he did it. He had once told me that he loves my laugh and that it was 'astonishingly pleasing.'

While his large, warm hands were on my semi-large stomach, he looked up into my eyes. I gazed lovingly—I hope not too much—into his piercing, emerald eyes as his stared into my plain brown eyes.

Soon, though, we were interrupted in the middle of our staring contest by a livid, red faced Tanya.

"What are you two doing? Bella, we have to do now. Get dressed! We have shopping to do. And Edward, stop staring at her like that. She isn't your wife! I am," Tanya expressed her feelings through an upset wavering voice.

Edward snapped out of it before I did. He stood up and then just rushed out of the room, flustered and reddening.

I smoothed out my shirt and just continued to stare at the white tile of the bathroom floor as Tanya spoke to me.

"Bella, get ready please. We have to get going soon if we're going to get all of our shopping done. You have to shop for the baby and I have to shop for...well..._myself_, I guess. If you're not done by the time I come back, I'm leaving without you."

She then showed herself out of my bathroom and then my bedroom door.

_**Nine O'clock at Night....**_

My feet were aching from all of the walking around. I was starving from not eating since three hours ago. And my back was in agonizing pain.

But I had to go to a bookstore because I needed new books to read. So I kept walking in the dark, alone and looking for bookstores.

About two hours ago, Tanya had ditched me in the middle of Port Angeles. She had taken all of the bags of clothing and what not, and just took off, leaving me here.

Sometimes, Tanya was just so.....idiotic. I mean, seriously, who would leave a pregnant woman alone in the dark streets of a city with one of the highest crime rates in the state?

With no way of transportation besides my own two feet, and nothing for protection except the little knowledge I obtained when I took Karate classes during eight grade, I aimlessly continues to wander to shady alleyways and roads of Port Angeles.

As I roamed the streets, I came across four men who appeared to be drunk.

"Hey, honey. You the prostitute that we're gonna hire tonight?" One of them asked me in a deep, slurred voice.

I rolled my eyes and walked past all of them.

Quickly, I placed my hands under my slightly bulging stomach and jogged out of the area as my heart pounded against my chest.

When I thought that I had gotten away from them, I slowed down and let out a deep breath.

Leaning against the wall, I looked around to survey my surroundings.

To my left was a large, brick wall. Behind me was another brick wall, and then to in front of my and to my right was an open area.

Within that open area, I saw four approaching figures that had broad shoulders and couldn't walk very straight.

When they finally approached me, one of them stepped out—the same man who called me 'honey' earlier—and spoke, his hands on the walls behind me. He trapped me there against the wall, and as he talked to me, I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"So, _honey_, why'd ya run away from me and my friends? It wasn't very nice!We just wanna have a tiny bit of fun, sugar," a shiver ran down my spine as he spoke to me in such a manner.

The next couple of seconds were spent with him and his friends contemplating on who should have 'the first go' at me.

I just wrapped my arms around the baby in my stomach, and prayed for this child's life to be spared.

**Okay, so here it is.**

**Once again, sorry for the wait.**

**Please Review!**

**---J**


	6. Chapter 5: Intoxicated

**Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs. I do not own the ****restaurant **_**Bella Italia**_**.**

Chapter 5: Intoxicated

Shakily, my trembling lips opened and drew in a deep breath whilst my panicking brain attempted to remember some Karate moves. If it was some other time—if I wasn't about to be raped and possibly murdered afterwards—I would be able to remember. It's like when you're about to take a test, but you don't have it yet, and you know all of the answers; then when you actually do get it, you forget _everything_.

That's what my brain is doing at the moment. Forgetting all of the answers to my problems.

My eyes darted frantically to find some place to escape to. Surely in this vast city there was some kind of escape routes; like fire escape routes going up the wall to an apartment or why can't the government just put a I'm-getting-ambushed-by-intoxicated-men-and-I-need-an-escape-route sign above the correct pathway.

It'd be so much easier that way.

As I continued to search for a way out of this mess, the man whom appeared to be leader of their group came up to me again.

He put his face close to mine—too close for my liking—and I could feel his filthy breath hot against my neck.

When he got closer to me, I turned my head and closed my eyes, refusing to look into his empty glaring eyes.

He muttered in my ear full of hate and playfulness, "Why you being so mean, sweetheart? Look at me! I said, look at me!"

When I didn't turn my head and look at him, he grabbed my chin roughly and yanked it closer to his face; then with his other hand, he took his fingers and tried to peel open my eyelids. But I wielded them shut, and I wouldn't open them until this was all over or not at all—if it ended worse than I expected.

After a few seconds that seemed like forever of the beast in front of me trying to open my eyes, he gave up. He let go of me, grumbling under his breath, obviously furious that I wouldn't obey him.

I thought I heard loud footsteps, a sign that they had left.

So, I opened my eyes cautiously, and another sob wrenched throughout my body when I saw that they had not left. They had merely led me to believe that they had left, so that I would open my eyes for them.

The leader came up to me, gripping my forearm tightly.

I was too shocked to close my eyes as he looked into them with his dark—it was dim because it was dark but the moon was out, showing off it's beauty—blue ones and spoke to me, still slurred, "My name is James, by the way. Not that you'll need to know it after what we do to ya."

He and his friends laughed dementedly. Like one of those scary movies you'd watch where the bad guy laughs his evil laugh; then he kills the good guy.

But that wasn't the case in this situation. Because in this case, he and his friends were the bad guys and I was the good guy, but I knew—somehow—that I wouldn't die.

Oddly, my courage bloated and oozed out of me. I took a chance that I wouldn't normally take.

I smacked this James guy. I lifted my hand to his cheek and then heard a sharp whack.

Hearing his friends guffaw at James' "bitch slap" as they were putting it, I took another brave chance.

I ran with my hands under my stomach, trying to get far away as possible. I ran past a stunned James and his laughing friends. But I guess they all regained composure—as much as they could considering they were drunk—and started to run after me, because I heard noisy footsteps behind me.

I didn't dare look behind myself.

Continuing to run, I heard loud thumps behind me, like one you hear when a body hits the ground. I didn't stop running and I heard three more thumps soon.

"Bella! Hey...hey! Bella, wait up! Stop running," a velvet smooth voice half-yelled and half-panted to me.

I did stop running this time, and I turned around, wide eyed and jaw dropped. I'm pretty sure that I looked like crap with my tear-strained face and possibly bad smelling breath, but I didn't care.

All I wanted to know was how Edward found me, and what happened to James and his friends.

Edward limped up to me, grabbing a hold of my forearms gently, and began to look over my body.

"Are you all right? They didn't hurt you or anything, did they? Because if they did, they better pray that I don't go back there....," he rambled on and on, proceeding to check over my body for bruises and injures.

"Why are you limping? What happened to them? How did you find me?" I asked him with my coarse voice and absolutely bewildered.

"Always thinking about others even when cornered by drunk, horny men," he laughed breathlessly, and despite the awful situation, "Come on. Let's go get you something to eat. I'll explain everything at the restaurant. I just want to make sure you're okay," he responded back to me.

Although he was clearly hurt, he wrapped an arm around my waist and supported half my weight—which had highly increased since I became pregnant—as we walked down the alleyway.

When we arrived at his car—a shiny Volvo that he possibly loved more than Tanya—he opened the passenger door and waited for me to carefully get settled in. He then staggered awkwardly over to the driver side, opened it up, and slid into the seat even though he was indubitably in pain.

He started the Volvo; the engine purring to life, quiet yet powerful.

Edward pressed the gas pedal and we began to drive as I became intoxicated in the scent around us.

The whole car smelled of Edward. Not even Tanya's repulsive smell—she drenched herself in nasty smelling perfume everyday—was in the car. But that was mostly because of the fact that Edward never let Tanya inside his "baby" as he puts it.

Even though I never figured out the reason behind this, I was still thrilled. Thrilled about Edward letting me somewhere that Tanya has _never _been. Thrilled that he loved me—as a friend unfortunately—enough to let me in his precious Volvo.

And even though he made over one-hundred thousand dollars a year by himself—he wrote songs and compositions that appeared in commercials and even some personally for big time artists—and since Tanya was a Neurologist doctor—I have absolutely _no clue_ how she became this, unless she slept with all of her professors while in college—I was glad that he decided this nice, little vehicle.

I finally snapped out of my little dream world and began to investigate the circumstances.

"So....h-how did you f-find me?" I asked, still shaken up a bit after what just happened. I sniffed when the tears started to surface again; I wiped away the small amount of tears resurfacing.

"You would be terrified if I told you, Bella," he replied to me, with his vocals wavering slightly.

"Try me."

He paused for a moment; only the humming of the car's engine being heard.

Then he spoke, "I followed you and Tanya from the house. But, then I-I lost your car in all of traffic. After a lot of searching, I finally found you two again. I watched as she left you in the dark streets of this horrible city," he inhaled sharply, "As I was following you in my car—going well over the speed limit—I got pulled over by a cop. He gave me ticket and by the time I was done talking with him, you were gone. I'm sorry....that I was..late."

"Why?" I asked, knowing he would understand what I was talking about.

"Sometimes....Alice knows when something bad is going to occur. She...has this...feeling. And, so when she had this feeling, I follow you and Tanya. Also, I know that Tanya can be.....cruel...a lot of the time, and when she is, she tends to do....foolish..things; such as leave the woman who is pregnant with your future child alone in a city full of shortsighted men," he finished.

I wasn't furious or scared of him like he feared I would be.

I was glad. Glad that he followed us. Glad that he saved me from the intoxicated men. Glad that finally discovered that Tanya isn't the sharpest tool in the tool-box. Glad that in every sentence he said, he always put me _before_ Tanya.

Enjoying the peaceful silence between us, I became intoxicated with his scent again, closing my eyes.

After a while, I felt the car stop and turn off.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the restaurant _Bella Italia_. I smiled, realizing how starving I was—and I could just tell that the baby was hungry.

I looked over to Edward in the dim light of the parking lot.

He reached behind himself in the backseat and grabbed two jackets.

I raised an eyebrow and he said, "It _is _pretty cold out there."

Smiling a thanks to him, I took one of the jackets and slipped it over my shoulders. I opened the car door and struggled in a futile attempt to heave myself out of the car.

Edward chuckled before getting out of the car, walking over to my side, and helping me out.

He was still laughing by the time we reached the doors to the restaurant. I glared at him, huffing.

"Come on. Admit it, it was funny!" he exclaimed to me, laughing still.

I didn't think it was funny that I had trouble getting out of the car, but I loved the sound of his laugh so much that I straightened out my face.

My lips stretched into a big smile, and my eyes no longer glared at him.

Blushing, I responded, "Yeah, yeah. It was funny."

He opened the restaurant's door for me, and while waddling in, I whispered a small thanks to him. He nodded his head and limped in behind me.

We went over to the girl—who didn't look over the age of seventeen—and she was too busy sighing dreamily at Edward to notice that I was there with him.

As Edward asked the girl if the two of us could have a secluded place to eat, she flickered her eyes over to me. Her eyes shown desire for Edward, and jealously that I was with him.

Edward reached into his pocket and he pulled out twenty for the poor, infatuated girl. He clearly thought that I couldn't see him hand her the extra money for the secluded seat, but I did anyway. And I was happy, because I wanted a place to talk without the rest of the people here overhearing us.

I watched as he slipped the money to the girl. At first she paused as she saw the wedding band on his finger; then she just shrugged and took the money.

She smiled at him, probably undressing him in her head, "Yes, sir. You and your....wife..," I cringed and blushed, knowing that I wasn't actually his wife, "can have the most private area in the restaurant. Just follow me, and you will be seated."

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as we followed her.

I sighed, and wished that her sentence was actually true.

_Wife_, I scoffed to myself,_ Yeah, right; only in my dreams._

**Okay, there ya go!**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Please,**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**---J**


	7. Chapter 6: Dazzling Protectiveness

**Yay! I finally reached the 100 mark for reviews. And thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and to everyone that has this story on favorites/alerts.**

**Somebody asked how far along Bella is in the pregnancy. The answer to that question is ****Five Weeks****!!! And since she is pregnant, I had to choose a drink that was kind of like soda, and had no caffeine; so I chose Sprint since it does not have any caffeine in it.**

**Also, I have nothing against gay people! Just with a lot of them, you can tell if they are gay or not. Sorry if I offend anyone!**

**Disclaimer: All characters**—**except the gay waiter whose name I do not know—and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs or lullabies in this story. I do not own the restaurant **_**Bella Italia**_**. I do not own Sprite. I do not own **_**Chowder**_**.**

Chapter 6: Dazzling Protectiveness

I thought about the decision long and hard as the waitress with the I'm-in-love-with-this-dude attitude stared longingly at Edward, waiting patiently—not that she cared about how much time I took. I tried to focus on the menu in my hands, but every now and then, my eyes would slide up and look at Edward. Afterwards, I would think to myself, _Why can't I just have Edward for dinner? Oh, right; he has a wife already._

Finally choosing a meal, I announced it to the waitress.

"Mushroom Ravioli, please. With a glass of Sprite," I told her; then became annoyed when she completely ignored me, and kept staring at Edward.

Edward smiled at me halfheartedly, clearly apologizing for something that he couldn't contain—which would be his beauty. He cleared his throat loudly, looking over to the waitress.

She snapped out of her hallucinations and peered at me in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?" I rolled my eyes causing Edward to snicker quietly. I shot him a glare and then repeated my order to the childlike teenager.

She wrote my desired meal down on her small notepad. She then turned to Edward, probably pushing me far away from her mind, and asked him what he wanted.

I blushed while she asked, "And you, sir? What would you like to eat? Anything for you."

She was even daring enough to brush her fingers across his forearm and shoulder.

"I'll have the same, but make my drink a coke, please," he told her politely, even though I could see him try to hide his disgusted face.

The waitress pouted, and I could tell she was disappointed that he didn't want her. But I wasn't disappointed, and so I smiled at her, mocking her stupidity.

Knowing that it was wrong of me to think that way, when the waitress left, I began to scold myself.

"So stupid. Shouldn't have thought that way. I'm more stupid than she is; at least she hasn't been in love with him for over five years....," I muttered to myself while I unwounded the silverware.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

Blushing, I looked up, surprised that he had heard me.

I grinning at him, and shook my head whilst saying, "N-nothing, nothing. Just....talking to myself."

He opened his mouth to reply;but before he could, a waiter came back with our food, replacing the teenager that was with us earlier.

"Here are your meals, and drinks," he set down the plates on the gray tray in his hand and then continued speaking, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

From the sound of his voice and the way he put his hands on his hips, I could automatically tell that he was gay. And, with that being processed in my brain, I was right when I thought that he would look at Edward before he would look at me.

We kindly rejected the gay waiter's offers for anything else, and then he walked away. That left Edward and I to a peaceful silence in the secluded corner of the restaurant.

My ego was permanently wounded, even though I wasn't really sure why it was. Maybe it was because Edward dazzles everyone; or maybe it was just the hormones from the pregnancy—which nobody actually noticed since I have this gigantic jacket over my body—finally taking effect.

With downcast eyes and a wounded ego, I grabbed my fork and began eating the Mushroom Ravioli on my sparkling white plate.

After seconds of hearing only my fork scraping against the plate, I looked up to find Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked, after I swallowed all of the food in my mouth.

He shook his head and questioned me, "What are you thinking about?"

I chose to have a backbone and tell him the truth, "About how that poor waitress and waiter are probably hyperventilating. What, with all the dazzling you did."

"I dazzle people?"

"Of course you do. If you didn't dazzle that girl, she wouldn't have been staring at you with glazed eyes, off in some fantasy world."

Then he asked a question that I would have never expected, "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I told him, crimson After a moment of silence, I said, "Now, stop making a fool out me and let's eat."

He chuckled and nodded

We began to eat our food in a mellow silence.

**_One Hour Later...._**

"Hi, Chowder!" Panini said suggestively to Chowder.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Chowder yelled back at her.

I giggled regardless of what was happening in the other room; my hands were resting on my stomach and I was sprawled across the sofa in the living room.

After coming home from the restaurant about one hour ago, I began watching Chowder on Cartoon Network while Edward was in the kitchen, on the phone with Tanya and I could tell that they were having an argument.

At the moment, Chowder, Panini, and all of the townspeople were in an enormous gum ball, rolling around the village.

Most of the time, I'm highly mature, but when it comes to television shows and movies, I am the most.....childish and amusing person around.

I let my eyes fixate on Edward in the kitchen and when I saw that he wasn't even paying any attention to me, my dark side got the best of me.

I got off of the comfortable leather couch with approximately ten fluffy pillows laying on it—the reasons being is, Tanya decorated this room; not letting even Esme touch it, even though she is a professional—and crept over to the phone that was set on the table beside the couch.

The telephone was wireless; so I picked it up and made my way into the bathroom, making it impossible for Edward to ever see me listen in on his phone quarrel with Tanya.

I closed the door to the bathroom and sat down on the floor—I knew that it was clean because Tanya was a total neat freak and when she wasn't shopping, at the hospital, or vainly engrossed in herself, she was cleaning.

I pressed my hand to the microphone of the phone and then held it up to my ear, after pressing the 'talk' button.

"Tanya, you can't just leave her alone like that! What if something worse would have happened to her?" Edward said to her. I could tell that he was trying to keep from yelling.

"But, nothing worse did happen, Edward. Plus, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Tanya responded in a whiny, high-pitched voice.

I heard Edward sigh and then he spoke again, his voice getting louder, "There are not any but's in this situation. You left Bella in one of the most dangerous cities in the state. She is my best friend, and she is carrying our child! I thought you would be smarter than that."

"I'm sorry," she told him; her voice was full of shame, but I could distinguish that part of it was phony.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time," he told her.

A beep was heard, and then only Tanya and I were on the phone.

"Edward? Eddie, are you there? Did you hang up on me! Oh my gosh, you did. Oh, you're so getting in trouble when I get home...," Tanya talked to herself until I assume she became bored and finally hung up.

By now, my jaw was insecure and my hand was off of the speaker.

I always knew that Edward was very protective of me, just not that protective.

Pressing the 'talk' button again, the phone shut off and I stood up.

When I heard the crashing of something in the living room, I jumped in surprise; then opened the door to find Edward standing around Tanya's favorite vase, broken on the floor.

"What did you...?" I whispered, even though I knew clearly what he did.

He turned around after hearing me.

"She is going to be so mad....," he said to himself.

I laughed lightly and exited the bathroom, leaving the phone in there so he wouldn't know that I was listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, I bet she is. Oh well though."

He smiled at me and then began to pick up the broken pieces of glass while I got a broom and dustpan.

I helped him clean up the broken vase and we sat down on the couch afterwards, watching television.

My feet were resting on his lap and my hands were rubbing my stomach when I asked, "What do you think it'll be?"

"Hmm?" he asked, his head turned but his eyes glued to the television.

"The baby. What do think your baby is going to be?"

I hated it when called the baby his instead of ours, because I wanted it to be ours. And, I also hated when I called the baby an 'it'. But I just couldn't help but called him or her an 'it' because I didn't know what gender it was yet.

He turned his full attention to me now and I could see his eyes travel from my feet, eying my legs—I was wearing maternity shorts—and then resting on my stomach. His hands followed his eyes as they moved; they went from my feet, up my goosebumped legs, to my thighs as I gulped, and then they finally made their way to my slightly bulging belly.

I thought that this little caressing of my body was beyond the line of friendship, but I didn't complain. If he wanted to be more than friends—even if he does have a wife—then I wasn't going to stop him.

"Honestly, I don't know what I think _our _child is going to be," he told me, shaking his head slowly causing his shiny bronze hair to move along with it. I don't know why he called the baby ours when it most definitely wasn't going to be mine when it is born, but I didn't mind one bit.

"Well...what do you want it to be?"

"I'd be happy with either gender....but I've always wanted a little girl. To hold her, to sing her asleep, push her on the swings, protect her from all of the boys, and eventually....walk her down the aisle at her wedding."

After some more talking about the baby, Edward jumped off of the couch, grabbed my hands, and started to drag me somewhere.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me upstairs.

"I want to show you something."

We walked down the hall and stopped at his music room's door.

"Close your eyes," he told me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to do whatever it was he was going to do.

I heard the door in front of us open and then he pulled me forward, stepping us into the room.

"Open them now," he murmured.

Letting them slide open, the sight before me brought quick shedding tears of happiness to my eyes.

****

Hope everyone liked this chapter.

I actually did watch Chowder while creating this chapter!

Please,

REVIEW!!!!!!

---J


	8. Chapter 7: PaintingFears InThe BusicRoom

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts.**

**Also, for the title of this chapter, Busic Room, the ****B**** in Busic is for Baby. And the ****Usic**** is Busic is for Music. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs.**

Chapter 7: Painting Fears In The Busic Room

At first, I didn't understand why my eyes were watering up.

What I was looking at was just a room. A room with blank walls, no furniture, and white sheets and newspaper on the cleared floor.

I wanted to ask Edward where his music instruments—his piano, guitar, microphone, and other items— were, but I was too shocked to say anything. Whenever I opened my mouth, my lips would move as if I was trying to talk, but nothing would come out.

Letting my eyes wander and my feet advancing me into the center of the room, I spotted some things on the floor, all the way in the corner of the room.

Paint. All types of paint were aligned across the wall. Blue, pink, orange, yellow, red. You name it and it was there.

Then, there was a chisel. A plain chisel with a yellow handle; I supposed it was to open the buckets of paint.

I felt my eyebrows pull down because I was just so confused, shocked, happy, and just....in love.

Finally, I turned back to Edward and asked, "What is this?"

He smiled handsomely and said, "Well, I was thinking that this room could be the Busic room."

"The what room?" I asked him, laughing softly at the strange name.

He chuckled and replied, "The Busic room. The B is for Baby, and the Usic is for Music."

I bit my bottom lip softly, blushing while doing so.

"Where are all of your music instruments?" I questioned.

He stepped closer to me, close enough to touch, and responded, "Emmett and Rosalie are keeping them for a couple of days. Just until we're done with the room."

"And, _what _exactly, are we going to do to the room?"

He took another step toward me and I went to take a step back, but he stopped me by wrapping an arm around my waist. He rubbed my stomach through the t-shirt I was wearing.

I blushed even darker.

"You and I are going to paint it. Then, let it dry, and put all of the instruments and baby stuff inside."

"Shouldn't we wait for Tanya?" I asked, but not the least bit interested in his answer. I didn't _want _Tanya to be here, joining Edward and I in decorating the Busic room.

He sighed and when I looked over at him, he was looking sadly at the covered floor.

"Tanya is....," S_tupid. Selfish. Ignorant. Slutty_, "too busy at the hospital for this kind of stuff. I mean, she's always there and not here, taking care of you. If she isn't going to take care of you, then she isn't included when it comes to the fun activities."

I detached myself from him, and asked, "So taking care of me isn't fun?"

"Aw, Bella! You know what I mean. Taking care of you is _always _fun. It's just that...I have some fears that I'm afraid will come true. And while I'm with you, those fears just suddenly play in my mind. As if they are going to happen right then and there."

He looked down at me with beautiful emerald eyes that were full of hurt; then embraced me in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his perfect body to mine. This mere movement caused my heart to accelerate its pumping.

I asked in a whisper, "Tell me what fears you're talking about."

Stiffening, his breath hitched and this time he detached himself from me.

Staring at the ground, he replied, "I don't think that...that...would be possible."

"Because you are frightened of what I'll think of you afterwards?"

I continued to watch him as he let his feet move him against the west wall of the room. And I watched as he slid down the wall, knees up, feet positioned in front of him, and his back resting back on the plain wall. His hands were in his hair, yanking at it gently but enough to let you understand that he's obviously conflicted. Fighting against whether or not to tell me.

When he didn't reply to me within five minutes, I walked cautiously over to him.

Pulling his hands out of his hair, I squeezed them softly, letting him know that I would always be there for him.

I knelt in front of him and he lifted his head to look at me.

Smiling sweetly, I murmured, "Come on. It's time to paint the room."

I stood up, my small hands still in his large ones, and went to go near the paint while taking him with me. But, he halted my movements.

Getting up and pulling me back to him, he answered my previous question.

"Yes. I _am _terrified that you'll think horribly of me afterwards. But I'm also scared of you taking my fears seriously. And then making them a reality," he said.

"I could _never _think wrong of you. And if you don't want me to do something; if you're afraid that I'll do something reckless, just tell me, Edward," I took a deep breath and continued, "I wouldn't—_couldn't _do something that you didn't want me to do. So, please, tell me everything that you've been hiding from me...." I looked at him through wide, pleading eyes.

He sighed and uttered, "You know that I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that."

This time, he was the one to take a deep breath. My breathing just stopped all together—which I didn't think was very good for the baby, and myself—as I waited in anticipation.

I finally began to breathe again when he started to let out all of his phobias, "I'm afraid you'll want to suddenly back out of this, and that getting an abortion will be the only answer to a solution. I'm terrified that if you don't back out, that you will get attached to the baby and not want to give it up when the time comes. I'm frightened...," his voice shook and I took in all of his worry as he resumed spilling his secrets, "that one day..I'll hurt you so badly that you'll leave and I-I won't ever hear from you again. And then....I fear that our child—or children—will loath me."

By now, my face was flaming hot and I think that I could literally feel and see the smoke coming from my ears.

I was furious. Beyond furious! I mean, how dare he think such thoughts! I ought to smack him across the face for being to ridiculous.

And so, that is exactly what I did.

I lifted my hand and let it whip across his smooth cheek. Apparently, I smacked him pretty hard because his usually unusual pale skin had a giant red mark in the shape of my hand on his beautiful face.

"I knew you would hate me after I told you," he whispered, bringing a hand up to his face and rubbing the red mark.

My anger went down a bit and I said, "I don't hate you. It's just that usually you're really clever, Edward. And to know that you could think something so stupid makes me mad! First of all, I would never get an abortion. Second, I'm not going to back out of this and you could never hurt me," _Well, not any more than you already have, which just consists of you throwing my heart inside a blender_, "Lastly, your kids aren't going to hate you. Nobody could ever hate you."

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the paint. I picked up the chisel and opened up the maroon paint with it.

Setting the chisel and bucket top aside, I bit my lip to contain myself from smiling and giggling aloud.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward ask behind me.

I stood up and faced him.

"Close your eyes," I told him.

He hesitated at first but then complied.

When I made sure his eyes were closed, I turned back around, knelt down, and dipped my hands in the maroon paint.

I turned back to Edward, and wiped my paint-covered hands over his face.

His eyes popped open in surprise as I burst into a fit of laughter.

The green of his eyes clashed with the red on his face causing my laughter to become hysterical.

While I was in the middle of laughing, a big green glob of paint hit me on the forehead.

I blinked twice, then grinned devilishly.

He started to back away from me as I took off all of the lids on the paint buckets. I picked up the yellow paint bucket and chased after him with it, occasionally spilling it on him.

We continued this little paint fight for a while, and then we got serious. We splattered paint on the walls. Since we didn't know if the baby—or babies—were going to be a boy or a girl, we used all of the colors. We made outlines of our bodies, hands, feet, and toes. We drew images of flowers and cars and different animals in different colors.

And I must admit, Edward is an amazing painter. I just can't say the same for me.

Currently, Edward was outlining my body in dark blue on the eastern wall of the room.

It was profile view—sideways view—of my body. He had said that he wanted our child to actually _see—_more than in a picture way—the different stages of pregnancy that I went through.

He started at my feet, working his way up with three fingers drenched in the paint. Finally, he made his way to my impregnated stomach.

A loud rumbling sound interrupted the peaceful silence.

I giggled and rubbed my belly, despite the fact that a blush was creeping its way onto my face.

Edward chuckled and stood up, looking at my cherry-colored face.

"I guess that's the baby's way of telling us that it's hungry. We better feed little Eddie in there," I joked and I thought that he had agreed with me. So I stepped forward without thinking and I crashed into his hard, perfectly constructed chest—he had taken his shirt off during the paint fight, claiming that it was his favorite shirt and he didn't want it to get messy. I surely didn't argue about it with him.

I then moved to the side and tried to get through, still blushing. But he wouldn't let me.

"Wha—" I was cut short by his hand.

His soft large hand came up and cupped my blazing cheek.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely.....," he murmured softly.

My breathing hitched; my heart pumped in overtime and louder than usual.

His head dipped down and his lips found mine as he passionately crushed my body to his; my back against the freshly painted wall.

His lips worked against mine, rough but soft, and I found myself responding to his body language, not thinking of the consequences afterwards.

**There ya go!**

**Hope everyone liked it.**

**Please,**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**---J**


	9. Chapter 8: Sexual Disappointments

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list. Seriously, you guys—and girls—are so awesome. Right now, my aim is just to get 200 Reviews!! So review some more!!!**

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains what you would call a Lemon, I guess. Whatever. This chapter contains sexual content that may frighten some readers whom are of young age!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 8: Sexual Disappointments

Wobbling knees. One of the many results of Edward's incredible kissing abilities.

And I suppose that he caught onto this, for his pleasurable large hands gripped my outer thighs, and he lifted me up without any problem. He wrapped my relieved legs around his waist.

I squashed my body to his; one hand bracing his broad shoulder and the other tangled in his chaotic bronze hair. My legs squeezed his waist tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

We were careful to not squish my stomach, but even that didn't stop my hips from being against his. I could feel every flawless muscle of his body; the shape of his cute butt, the curves in his hard chest, and the prominent bulge in the front of his sweat pants.

I half moaned and half sighed the first time I rubbed against the outgrowth. That just caused Edward to pull back in shock; his unusually dark eyes were glazed in what seemed like lust.

He carried us out of the Busic room and to my bedroom, pushing me up against walls here and there, and stopping every once in a while to balance us.

Seeming to forget that our clothing was covered in paint, he laid me back on the bed; then he hovered over me, discreet about not putting any of his weight on me.

I closed my eyes slowly and tried to breath steadily as he pressed his lips to mine once, chastely. Then, I felt his presence disappear.

Opening my eyes, I discovered that he was lower, at my feet to be exact.

He took one foot in his hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing it faintly. He did the same to my other foot.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Suddenly, I felt like I was going to faint on the spot.

Then he kissed and caressed his way up my body; his delicious lips kissing every inch of my legs before, ultimately, his head reached my _real_ weak spot.

Hesitant, Edward let his fingers slowly creep up the sides of my thighs, inside my maternity shorts.

I sighed, "Too slow."

I swatted his hands away and then smiled comforting when Edward casted a look full of hurt at me. Lifting my hips, I wiggled my way out of the shorts, leaving me in a shirt, sports bra, and my embarrassing_ The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack_ underwear.

My underwear caused him to snicker and my face to redden even more. But even if my face was the reddest it's ever been, I was the happiest I've ever been.

Edward crawled up my body, and pushed his lips to mine.

"So remarkably beautiful...," he muttered against my lips.

I pushed on his chest and laid him back on the bed, straddling his waist while still kissing him. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I parted my mouth. His tongue met mine softly but our quiet battle soon turned louder.

He growled loudly when I broke away from him and slid down his body to in between his legs. I then slid off of the bed and gripped on his sweat pants, pulling them down. He lifted his hips eagerly and I yanked the irritating sweat pants off of his body.

I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at Edward, who was on his elbows smiling smugly at me.

He hadn't worn any boxers or briefs or whatever he usually wore. He had gone what, I guess, a normal person would call 'commando' but no matter how sexy that word may have seemed, it couldn't compare to Edward.

His....motivation...was completely standing—literally—out. Alert and just begging to be touched, I knelt on the bed, in between Edward's legs.

My confidence faltered for a moment when I reached out to grab his enlarged and hardened body part.

I mean, sure, I wasn't a virgin—thanks to a party that Alice had held two years ago at the Cullens' House—but I hadn't ever done anything like _this_. And to do it with somebody so special, and somebody that could take this all away from me, I felt like I was going to screw it up automatically.

While hesitating, Edward's pale hand reached out and grabbed mine, bringing it to his excitement.

He moved my hand with his for a while, just spreading the pre-cum. I thought that I was doing pretty well—even if he was helping me—because his breathing was labored and small moans and whimpers would escape his lips.

I inwardly smiled, satisfied. We seemed to forget about everything. That we're best friends. That he's married to Tanya. And that I was carrying his child. It all vanished, as if it was never there in the first place.

Eventually, his hand released mine and I was on my own.

This continued for a some time. I stroked, squeezed, and even kissed his excitement until, finally, I became bolder than ever.

Still stroking him, I put my lips to his ear, letting my hot breath hit his neck and ear softly.

"I have wanted this for _so long_.....," I whispered in what I guessed to be a seductive voice.

My words put him on the edge; like when you're reading a book and you're on your seat, anxious to find out what happens next, then suddenly, something catches you by surprise and you fall out of your seat.

Edward fell out of his seat.

"Oh...g-god...holy s-shit!" he exploded, convulsing in my hand and soon, I began to feel liquid on my hand.

He let his orgasm rack through his body and finally he let out one last growl that caused my heaven to come tumbling down to Earth.

"Tanya!" he half growled and half yelled.

_I guess Tanya didn't vanish in his head. He was probably picturing her all along...._

Releasing him, I got off of the bed as my eyes began to tear up. A sob wrenched through my body as I hurriedly wiped away my tears with my shirt.

It was then, when I was looked back up at Edward, did he realize his mistake.

"Bella...I'm so—" he began, panicking as he wiped himself off and slipped on his sweat pants.

"Don't bother. Just get out," I said, trying to keep my voice as motionless as possible.

"You don't unders—" he started again. He walked toward me and I shrunk against the wall, shaking my head.

"I don't understand? Well, I don't want to understand! Just get the hell out!"

"I'm sorry..."

I pointed toward the door. "Get. Out."

He gave in—easily, might I add—and walked out my bedroom door without another word.

Sobbing and shaking, I crawled in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

That was the first night I had dream of the Edward that was my lover.

**There ya go!**

**A lot of people probably hate Edward now, but oh well!**

**Anyway,**

**I need more.....REVIEWS!**

**So get to it! Please!**

**---J**


	10. Chapter 9: Moving Out

**All of you reviewers are officially more awesome than Robert Pattinson! (Considering he's kind of a drunk...and he looks like he's high all the time. Hehe...) Anyway, yeah. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I loved you all soooo much that I decided to create another chapter...like...five minutes after I got my first ten reviews!**

**I noticed some of you were confused on the situation of ****Chapter 8: Sexual Disappointments****. In that chapter, the last sentence was something along the lines of "That was the first night I had dreamt of the Edward that was my lover." The chapter actually happened! Everything sexually that happened between them WAS NOT a dream! It was REAL! It's just that when Bella crawled into bed, defeated and lonely, she began to dream of the sweet, kind Edward that was worshiping her body....before well, you know, screaming out Tanya's name.**

**Also, I hope that the 'Lemon' in the last chapter was up to everybody's standards. Sorry if it wasn't; I'm not a very big sexual writer.**

**Anyway, Huzzah! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Moving Out

"Bella, honey, I'm coming in now," Alice's muffled voice said behind my door.

Last night—the night that practically gave me hope and then crushed all of it within seconds—was the night Edward and I had our little.....sexual encounter. After messing up hugely, I kicked him out of my room, crawled into bed, and decided that I couldn't handle this anymore.

No, I wasn't going to get an abortion. I never would, just like I told Edward yesterday. But, I came up with the decision to move out. I had called Alice this morning, at around eight o'clock, and her being the morning person she is, was awake and lively. I had asked her to come over, and she complied, obviously sensing that something was wrong with me.

Because either there was something wrong with me, or there was something definitely wrong with Edward.

Lately, Edward had become selfish too—and I'm pretty sure it's a result of hanging out with Tanya too much. Making me have his child, forcing me to move in with him and Tanya, taking advantage of me when he clearly knew I was dazzled by him. And that's only a _small_ list of things that he's done that were selfish.

But he's also done some amazing things in the past. He bought me my first puppy, took me to London for vacation, he made one of my fantasies become reality. But, he also ruined it afterwards.

I sighed and watched as Alice opened my door warily. Her eyes widened when they scanned my face, taking in the sight of my horrible hair and puffy red eyes, evidence that I've been crying.

She walked in and was about to close the door but a foot stopped her.

I let my eyes trail up the foot to the leg, then my I began to sob again when I saw his face.

"Here...just take it. She clearly doesn't want to be near me, let alone see me," Edward whispered to Alice as he shoved the plate of food and bottle of water at her and scurried away.

When Edward was gone, Alice slammed the door shut and ran over to me as I resumed my weeping.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, what happened? What did he do to you!" she asked, setting the food and water down on my nightstand and sitting beside me on my bed.

"I....I just....And..h-he....," I tried to explain to her but I was bawling too much to come out with anything useful. I struggled to keep myself calm.

"Oh...Oh! Bella....did you finally tell him that you love him?"

I looked up at her, wide-eyed and shook my head, "I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about."

"I know you better than that, Bella. Everyone does; even Tanya. Even she can see how in love with my brother you are. Only Edward doesn't see that, that is if you didn't tell him," she explained, "Did you tell him?"

I shook my head again, defeated. "No. But...."

All along I had thought that I had kept my love for Edward a secret. But, I guess, that it turns out when you try _really _hard to keep something secret, that's when you overdo it, and the secret becomes revealed by the public eye.

"But...?" she pushed me for answers. "I promise that I won't tell anyone, Bella. Not even Edward himself; and that's saying something, because I usually tell him _everything_."

I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you, Alice."

Releasing her, I grabbed the plate of eggs, sausage, toast, and grits, and began to eat while going over all of the details of what happened.

I told her how Edward kissed me first. How it ended up in this bed and how he tore me emotionally to shreds when he expressed his final moments of his orgasm through Tanya's name.

Sniffing and wiping my eyes, I was caught off guard when Alice pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that my brother is such a dumb jerk, Bella. I knew he was stupid, but what he did is just...the _worst _thing you can do to someone! No matter what his excuse is, you _cannot _forgive him!" she told me as she went over to my dresser and started to pull out of my wrinkled unfolded clothing.

"I don't plan on it....," I said to myself more than her.

"And....we have to do something that will hurt him! I mean _really really really _hurt him!" she said, walking over to the sheet that was covering my window to keep the small amount of light from coming in, "_That _is why you're moving in with me and Jasper!"

"I don't think that I could do that, Alice...."

She gripped the sheet with her tiny hand and yanked it down causing only the little amount of light Forks, Washington had to offer us. Walking over to my dresser, she laid the sheet out on the floor, and began to lay clothing in the middle of it. Soon enough, it was covered in clothing. She lifted the ends of the sheet and tied them together, creating a sack full of clothing.

"I'm not your friend because you think, Bella. I'm your friend because your caring, beautiful, amazingly brilliant, and selfless! But, sometimes, you're a pushover. Like when you let Edward walk all over you like you're some kind of doormat. Now," she set the bundle of clothing next to me on the bed, "find something besides what is in this bag. Wear it and I'll meet you outside in the car. Chop, chop!" She clapped her hands twice, grabbing the sack of clothes again, and kissed me on the cheek before opening the door.

For a moment, she stopped and said, "Oh and don't even bother giving an explanation to Edward as to why you're leaving. And don't worry about Tanya. She's still not here."

She left, shutting the door on her way out.

I laughed, her cheerfulness affecting me.

Picking up some clothing off of the floor, I undressed in my current messy clothing and redressed in the new unpainted clothes.

I snatched my door open, letting it hit the wall in the process. I grimaced as I saw the hole that the doorknob created when it came in contact with the wall.

I shrugged it off and strolled into the kitchen, feeling as if I had a weight lifted off of my shoulders. I walked right past Edward, who was doing the dishes, and grabbed an apple out of the glass bowl on the counter.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, turning toward me and ripping off his plastic yellow gloves.

I just raised an eyebrow. I felt more confident than when I whispered those words in Edward's ear that caused him to explode last night.

"Out," I said.

Saying that one word made me feel as if I was a rebellious teenager again. You know, that kind of teenager you were at age seventeen. When all you wanted to do was hang out with friends, and your parents wouldn't let you. But, then, you'd go 'out' anyway and meet up with your friends.

"Where would 'out' be, exactly?" he questioned, irritated. I smirked a little as I continued to eat my apple.

"Oh.....I don't know. I was thinking.....maybe the ghetto, or going to a party full of crackheads," I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me.

I finished my apple and threw away my core.

"See ya tomorrow when you end up bailing me out of jail because I was caught with drugs!" I yelled to him, still sarcastic.

I heard the crashing of the pots and pans he had just cleaned in the kitchen.

I smiled to myself as I walked to Alice's yellow Porsche.

**Okay, so, yeah, quick update! Just like everybody wishes it would be all the time!**

**YES! Bella's moving out of Eddie's house!**

**Anyway,**

**Please REVIEW!!!!**

**----J**


	11. Chapter 10: Phone Conversation WithTanya

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list!**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviews on every chapter or almost every chapter--if there are any. I wouldn't know 'cause I'm too lazy to check! Haha!**

**Now my aim is just 300 reviews 'cause I'm just one of those people who want a number that's even and ends with two zeros. So please, if you read, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 10: Phone Conversation With Tanya

"Bella!" Tanya whined from the other side of the phone, "Why did you move in with Alice and Jasper? Is it my fault? Oh my gosh, it is! I-I know that I'm not around much, but I really _do _care!"

She actually sounded genuine; her vocals were wavering, and I could make out what seemed like sniffles on her side of the phone. The sniffles were_ almost _inaudible, but I heard them, even if she didn't know that I did.

And she thought that it was her fault I moved out of her house, and into Alice and Jasper's house—which was just yesterday. Only twenty-five percent of why I moved out was because of her; the rest belonged to Edward. Because he was foolish enough to think he had false feelings about me, and then he acted on those fake feelings, he made a jerk out of himself, and messed up our friendship.

So, maybe it was Tanya's fault a little bit—considering she's married to the guy I love, but it wasn't her fault. I mean, who wouldn't want to marry Edward Cullen? You know, besides if you're related to him; like Alice and practically Rosalie.

I held the wireless phone between my shoulder and ear as I continued to make my mouthwatering ham sandwiches. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon which was my third lunchtime.

"It isn't your fault, Tanya. You did nothing to upset me; I just needed a little more freedom from Edward," I said, telling the truth as I explained the last part.

It wasn't true that it wasn't Tanya's fault, but I did need more freedom from Edward. It wasn't that I didn't like his company—I loved it before that one sexual night—but it was that I wanted to be free from this....spell....he seemed to have over me. I wanted to be able to go at least one second without having his handsome face in my mind. That was the main reason I moved out.

I don't want to have to depend on Edward.

"B-but.... why?" she asked me, sniffling quietly.

"Tanya, I may be Edward's best friend and I may be having your child, but that doesn't mean I want to be smothered by everyone. I don't want to depend on you two, and Edward was just making all of that harder. He was...suffocating me with all of the attention," I explained to her, biting into my sandwich.

"Are you sure that he didn't do anything, Bella? Did he do something to make you angry at us?"

Sitting down on the kitchen stool and swallowing, I snapped, completely annoyed with her now, "Look, Tanya, I know you're worried about me and all. But like you said before, when you on the phone with Edward the night I got attacked by the drunk men, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Cringing, I realized that I just accidentally let her know that I had listened in on her and Edward's conversation.

See, this was what I was talking about when I said that when you try to keep something a secret for so long and you try too hard, it eventually becomes revealed, whether you like it or not.

"Um, excuse me? You listened to our conversation that day?"

"Yeah....I'm really sorry that I did. It's just that...I was curious, and my curiosity took control of me."

I was expecting her to yell at me, to be furious and never want to speak to me again. But none of that happened; she took it surprisingly well.

I heard her sigh from the other side of the phone, "It's okay. I probably would have, too. But anyway, I didn't actually call you to complain about you moving out or anything. I just called to tell you that you have your first ultrasound next week, on Wednesday at Ten o'clock in the morning."

Smiling, I took the last piece of my sandwich, shoving it in my mouth.

I chewed as I thought about how excited I was to finally be able to see the baby that was growing in my stomach.

My smile faltered when I realized that Edward would have to be there; in the small stuffy room, where he could say anything that he wanted.

He could have told Tanya about what happened between us already, and she could be just waiting and anticipating when she can take revenge on me. But I knew that he didn't tell her; if he would have already, she wouldn't talking to me at all and she would be kicking Edward's ass.

"Who's all gonna be there?"

"Well, I asked Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie if they'd want to go with us; Alice said that she has a meeting with some home designer in Toronto, Canada."

Alice decided in college to become a professional home designer, which made Esme ecstatic. And, of course, just like Esme, she is _very _successful.

"What about Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?" I carefully avoided that one name.

"Rosalie said she was still having morning sickness, and she didn't want to go and be puking everywhere. Emmett and Jasper had class to teach."

Ah, yes, Emmett the wonderful Ballet instructor. When Emmett had told everybody that he wanted to teach Ballet, we were shocked but thrilled that he actually wanted to do something with his life; it's more than I can say for the high school dropouts that were in Forks High when we all graduated.

Jasper, the most southwestern Texan—he moved to Forks later on in his life—that I've ever met, is a Karate instructor. Not Japanese, Korean, or Chinese, Jasper still finds peace in martial arts. He teaches all ages; elderly, adolescent children, men, and women. My favorites of his students is the forty year old woman who has a huge crush on him; it just makes me laugh when he blushes awkwardly as she flirts with him.

I brought myself back to the phone conversation as I turned on the small television in the kitchen and flipped through the channels.

"So, it's just me and you there?" I asked, silently praying for her husband not to come.

"Actually..Bella..I'm sorry, but I won't be going either. I have this big opportunity for me at the hospital. I'm preforming brain surgery and it's scheduled for that day. If the patients are happy with the results then I could get like a huge Christmas bonus this year."

I didn't care that much so I didn't make a fuss of it, "It's just me then?"

"Well, no; Edward will be going with you to the ultrasound place. It's you and him."

"Okay, thanks, Tanya. I have get going to..the grocery store; we're running low on milk and eggs. Bye!" I lied as I got off of the couch, went over to the coat rack, and put on my warm black coat.

"Oh...well bye then! Have fun. Love ya!" she said. Then she hung up.

I heard the annoying buzz coming from the phone, telling me that nobody was on the other line.

Chucking the phone at the wall, it snapped in half and the pieces inside fell apart. It was kind of like a ripped open teddy bear with the fluffy white stuff spilling out.

It's amazing how every time I want Edward to be somewhere with me, he isn't. And then when I don't want him around, he's there, haunting me with his perfect looks and smug attitude.

**There ya go!**

**Hope everyone liked it,**

**Please....Need more REVIEWS.**

**So, REVIEW!!!!**

**---J**


	12. Chapter 11: Hormonal Fiery

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list.**

**Some of the reviews asked where Bella was getting ready to go to at the end at of the last chapter. The answer to that is in this chapter,**

**So read on! **

Chapter 11: Hormonal Fiery

With my noisy red truck, I pulled into the parking lot of the local Forks grocery store. I parked in the space closest to the building.

After turning off the engine, I opened the door to my truck, careful not to hit the car beside me. Then, not even bothering to look around me, I walked into the grocery store, stumbling a bit but catching myself.

I grabbed a cart and began to go down an aisle slowly, taking my time by looking at all of the delicious food they had.

Originally, I came here to buy another phone—since I destroyed Jasper and Alice's wireless one—but as I peered at all of the tempting food, I just started throwing one of everything into the cart.

_Chicken? Yes. Cake? Absolutely. Brownies? Definitely._

Eventually, I reached the phone section of the store. I looked at all of the different types of cordless phones.

I sighed and rested my hands on my stomach. As if that could help.

_Now, should I get Panasonic? Or Phillips? Or Clarity? Or Uniden?_

There were so many different phones, and I didn't which one to get.

So I just reached out to pick _Uniden _cordless telephone.

I jumped in surprise when a manly pale hand shot out in front of me, and picked up one of the many _Phillips _cordless phones.

My heart was in overdrive, pounding against my chest as if it were a little person wanting to punch its way out.

I placed a hand on my chest, attempting to calm my heart. Breathing in and out deeply, I stiffened up when I recognized the scent.

Looking up from behind my eyelashes, I silently asked for this man not to be Edward.

But yet, there he was; the one man that I didn't want to see.

I gazed into his unusually dark—I've only ever seen them that dark when we were intimate-- emerald eyes from behind my eyelashes.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a smooth voice, "I recommend this one. It may be pricey but it's sufficient. It'll last for years."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he interrupted me with, "Don't say no, Bella. Don't tell me to go away. Don't tell me that you hate me and you never want to see me again. Because I don't care. If you don't buy the phone, I will."

Glaring at him, I responded almost yelling, irritated that he would think I was going to argue with him, "I wasn't going to argue, but now, I think I will. Just to make you angry with me!"

I was beyond furious; I didn't care if I was practically yelling at Edward while there were people so close by.

The closest person to Edward and I was a male. Although he was what you could call 'tall, dark, and handsome', he was obviously a gossiper. And because these stupid hormones and that stupid Edward, I got even more pissed at the easedropper when he laughed at the argument occurring.

Pointing a finger at the mystery man, I stomped up to him—with Edward following and trying to calm me down.

He was frozen in what looked like fear. His wide chocolate eyes were staring at me as if I was some crazy old lady with dozens of cats who lived down the street.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" I whispered viciously at him. When he didn't reply to me, I said, "Hey, I'm talkin' to you! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to laugh at pregnant women?"

He bobbed his head whilst shaking it, making it a yes and no answer.

"What's your name?" I asked him as Edward tried to pull me away. I shrugged Edward off and he let me continue to quarrel with this boy.

"J-Jacob...," he answered in a deep voice.

"Well, Jacob," I started, putting my face closer to his and still glaring, "if you laugh at me again, I'll make sure that you can never get a girl this pregnant. Got it? Good."

This time when Edward tried pulling me away from Jacob, I let him. We began to walk away with my cart, but when I heard the boy's laughter again, I turned around.

Walking up to him—Edward followed me again and stayed close behind—again, I stomped my foot loudly against the tile floor.

My foot stomping just created more of his boisterous laughter.

He spoke in between laughs and gasps for air, "Did you _seriously_.....just stomp your foot......at...me? Oh gosh...I thought girls....only did that.....in movies!"

Fed up with his laughing, when I got a clear shot of his face, I pulled my hand back and let it snap against his nose.

A piercing pain began to shoot through my middle finger as I fainted into Edward's comfortable muscular arms.

_**One Hour Later.....**_

If there is one thing I hate more than sports, it has got to be hospitals. I mean, I don't hate them because I don't get lollipops anymore—every time I would get hurt when I was a kid, I'd go to the hospital, mainly Carlisle, and he'd give me a lollipop for being good. I just hate them because when I go that means I got injured.

So, right now, I was in the hospital. Next to me was Carlisle, Edward, and Tanya.

Carlisle was treating my broken fingers; Edward was there to keep me calm; and Tanya was there..well...for Edward, I guess.

When Carlisle was finished, I wiped my tears from my eyes and thanked him.

He just nodded in response, gave me a fatherly hug and some pain pills, and walked out of the room.

Edward then proceeded to scold me like I was a child who broke into the cookie jar.

"See, Bella, this is what you get when you punch people in the nose. Next time, you'll think before you act, I hope," he said playfully.

I glared at him and then walked out of the room when Tanya and him started saying goodbye to each other.

Tanya had decided to finish her shift at the hospital—along with Carlisle—and then afterwards, she would go get my truck from the parking lot of the grocery store.

I walked out to Edward's Volvo, leaning against it and placed my hands on my stomach again. It was kind of like I was a robot, programed to love the infant inside of me.

Edward finally walked out of the hospital, looking quite flushed. His hair was a mess; as if somebody had been running their fingers through it. And his lips were redder than usual.

_I don't even want to know......_

"Let's get going, shall we?" he asked, opening the passenger door.

I shrugged and replied rudely, "I guess."

Sliding into the car, I waited nervously for the rounds and rounds of unanswered questions.

**Okay, there ya go!**

**Hope everyone liked it,**

**If you have any questions or are confused about anything, please, tell me so!**

**Please,**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! ReViEw!**

**---J**


	13. Chapter 12: Sensual Answers

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list.**

**Sorry that it's been a while. I had tons of stuff to do and finish and blah blah blah.**

**Some of the awesome reviewers were confused about the situation in the last chapter regarding who Bella punched. The answer to that question is JACOB! She punched Jacob for laughing at her and Edward's argument, and broke her fingers in the process.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 12: Sensual Answers

"Do your fingers hurt?" Edward asked me for about the fifteen time, and we've only been in the car for five minutes.

I guess he's just that desperate to talk to me; good, he should be after everything he has put me through.

"My fingers are _fine_, Edward. Just...ugh!" I laid my head back against the headrest while sighing loudly.

"I apologize..if I did something to make you angry at me..." he said, looking over at me with a half smile of confusion.

When I began to laugh, his smile slowly faded, and I finally saw some concern in his eyes.

"You just don't understand, do you? You seriously have no clue of why I don't want to be near you?"

He didn't reply to me.

Lazily, I let my eyes slide closed and the purr of the engine became like a calm lullaby.

I was half asleep when Edward finally replied to my question.

"I know what I did wrong. And I really am sorry for it," he whispered..

Opening my eyes, Edward's hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, causing his knuckles to be ashen.

"Tell me. Tell me what you're sorry for. What did you do wrong?" I asked, squinting my eyes at him furiously.

I couldn't really see his face, but one thing I did see was the almost invisible tears dropping onto his lap.

When I heard a sniffle, my eyes softened and I rested a hand on his shoulder softly.

"Just tell me," I said cautiously.

He inhaled deeply and answered, "I-I can't..."

"Why not?"

His jerked his shoulder out from under my hand, and he purposely swerved off of the road we were currently on. We went down a dirt pathway as I held frantically onto any grips in the car.

I looked at the speedometer and my eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets.

Eighty. He was doing eighty while we were in a forty zone.

"Edward, slow down!" I almost shrieked at him.

After a while of driving down this dirt road, he finally stopped. My heart slowly calmed down, and the horrible sensation in my stomach went away.

Now, only the wonderful one remained. The sensation I get when only Edward is around me.

Looking out the window, you could tell that the sun was up, but the clouds were blocking it. The clouds reminded me of Tanya—I'm not crazy. The clouds refused to move so that the sun should shine down on the Earth. Edward was the Earth, and I was his sun. I couldn't show Edward how much I really love him, and how much I want him because Tanya was in the way.

I would never get my chance to shine.

Breaking myself out of my depressing thoughts, I turned toward Edward and give him a look saying, 'Are you freaking insane?'

"What is _wrong _with you? You could've killed us!" I waved a hand in front of myself and most importantly, my belly.

"I don't regret it," he told me.

I almost smacked his beautiful face with the hand that had broken fingers.

"You don't regret almost killing us?" I hissed at him through my teeth, glaring.

"No, no. I _do _regret that, Bella. But I can't say that....that I'm sorry for anything. I can't say I'm sorry for ever kissing you. I can't say I'm sorry," he continued, shaking his head, "that I think you're the most beautiful creature alive. I don't regret any intimate things that I have ever done with you."

"If you don't regret it, then why do you act like it never happened?" I asked, trying not to look at him. I didn't want to see his unblemished face while he was telling me all of this. I wouldn't be able to control what I did or what would happen afterwards.

"Because of Tanya. I-I can't break her heart like that. If she knew what happened between us.......I don't know what she would do. She could take it seriously and...and..."

Tears started to form in my eyes and I tried strenuously to blink them away.

It wasn't serious to him. That moment that was so sensual to me, and it meant absolutely nothing to him.

When he realized that I was crying, he reached out to me hesitantly and slowly wrapped his arms around me. I didn't push him away, mostly because I was too busy bawling my eyes out.

I sniffed, "You...and then I-I...just want..."

"Shh, shh. It's okay; stop crying. Everything is okay," Edward attempted to persuade me to stop sobbing.

He climbed into the back seat of the Volvo, and then carefully proceeded to carry me back there. Settling me on top of his lap, I buried my head into his chest, getting it soaked. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were cautious to avoid my stomach.

I felt Edward press a kiss into my hair and mutter, "I'm sorry."

Shaking my head, my hands instinctively coil into his soft bronze hair.

Shakily, I inhaled his delightful scent and removed my head from in his chest. When Edward saw the tears still running down my face, he cupped my cheeks with his large hands.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Please, stop crying," he whispered, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm s-sorry. It's just....I-I want to k-know something...," I struggled to make the words come out of my mouth.

"What? What do want to know, sweetheart?" he asked as his eyes roamed my face, probably trying to guess what I was going to ask. I ignored the fact that he called me 'sweetheart'—even though I loved it—and resumed speaking.

"W-Why did you c-call...me Tanya...that night?"

He sighed and looked away from me, staring at the floor of the car. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me the answer.

"I knew that it would hurt you....if I were to just call you out by your name....and then act as if it never happened. Even more so then calling out Tanya's name," he continued, gazing back into my eyes, "But, Bella, please believe me when I say that I really _wanted _to yell out your name."

"I....I don't know if I can believe you anymore, Edward. I mean, look where believing you has gotten me so far. It's got me so confused and sad; my believing you has gotten you to have false feelings about me."

When he leaned closer to me, my brain wanted to pull away, but my body didn't. And neither did my heart. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to be with him, and for him to love me like he loved Tanya.

"But, Bella, these feelings I'm having for you; they aren't false. And that's what frightens me the most," he murmured softly against my lips as his arms slid down and wrapped around my waist.

As we continued to kiss, I let my mind wander.

What would people think if they saw us right now? What would our family think? And Tanya, what would she think? Would she hate us both, or would she understand the desire we contained to be with one another?

Most importantly, what would the baby think? If he or she knew that her surrogate mother and her father were making out in the back seat of his Volvo while the outside world knew nothing about it, would the infant be ashamed to call us his or her parents?

**Sorry it's been a while,**

**Hope everybody liked this chapter,**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up faster, because I'll have like no homework this week, 'cause it's the big end-of-the-year testing!**

**Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**---J**


	14. Chapter 13: Depressing Ultrasound

**Thanks for all of the reviews, people. Seriously, y'all make my days impossibly brighter!**

**Sorry that it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been out of state for a while, without a computer and everything.**

**And remember, the baby is biologically Bella and Edward's! It's just meant to be for Tanya and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 13: Depressing Ultrasound

The anticipation was killing me as I laid on this uncomfortable bed in this tiny room.

I peered over at Edward from in the corner of my eye, saw that he was staring at me, and looked at the annoying white door expectantly.

It felt as if the walls were closing in on me, threatening to squish Edward and I, and then that would also squish the baby. But, even if I knew that that wasn't really going to happen, I would give my life before I let this baby die. This baby, it's something that Edward and I can share, and people can about it. It wasn't a secret, unlike the feelings that Edward harbored for me.

The white door opened with a squeak, and Dr. Sue Clearwater entered the room with a bright smile on her face.

She looked to me first, "Hello, Bella. It's been a while; how have you been?"

I smiled at her broadly, "Besides the morning sickness, I've been fine."

She laughed softly and nodded, "You'll grow out of it."

Looking around, her eyebrows wrinkled down in confusion.

"Where is Tanya?" she asked, walking over to the counter. She set down her things and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of what looked like jell.

"She...uh..she had something important that came up, and she couldn't make it," I answered before Edward could.

"Ah," Sue replied; then I heard her mutter quietly, "More important than her future child?"

Biting my lip, I struggled to keep myself from grinning and laughing. It seems like Edward and I aren't the only ones who have doubt in Tanya. And I was glad—glad that people could see through her disguise.

I looked over to Edward. His eyes were downcast, taking an interest in his plain black shoes. I snapped my fingers to get his attention, but he still stared at his shoes.

After making sure that Sue wasn't looking, I scooted closer to Edward. I bent down from the bed I was sitting on and put my lips to his ear.

I let my lips tickle his averaged-sized ear as I whispered, "Hey, pay attention. We're about to see our kid. Least you could do is be happy."

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice. Green eyes clashing with brown, I was taken by surprise when his perfect lips found mine. I wasn't used to him kissing me in public; I mean, the doctor was right there.

But even if the doctor was standing right there, I kissed him back because I was just _that_ desperate to show him that I loved him.

I left my eyes open to make sure Sue wasn't looking. She wasn't even paying attention; her back was to us, and I could see her moving around.

When Edward and I broke apart, I was flustered. My lips were probably redder, because I knew my face was.

Edward was no longer gazing at his shoes, but he had that smug smirk on his stupid beautiful face. I rolled my eyes at him—which just made his smirk bigger—and turned back to Sue.

She raised an eyebrow, probably questioning my blushing face.

I just shook my head, "So, how is this going to work? Just lay back, let you put that stuff on my stomach, and turn on that machine?" I pointed to the machine in the corner of the room.

"You got it. Now lay back, please," she responded, walking over to me as I laid back on the bed.

I let my hands fall to my sides, laying on the bed beside me as Sue pulled up my shirt, revealing the small bulge that was my belly.

Smiling, I imaged a little boy or girl in there that was a mix between Edward and I. A little boy with brown eyes and bronze hair, and a smile that would make all of the girls giggle with glee. Or a little girl with green eyes and brown hair, and a crimson face whenever she became embarrassed.

Snapping out of my daydream, I watched as Sue turned on the machine, and then squirted the freezing jell on my stomach. She smeared it around a bit.

"Well, it may be too early to tell the gender of the baby," I felt a warm hand slip into mine and I gazed over at Edward as we smiled at each other, "but hopefully, we'll be able to," Sue finished.

I moved my hand, making sure that Sue couldn't see our hands together. I became more dejected as I felt Edward's wedding ring on his finger. But I didn't let that ruin this marvelous event.

Sue put a little scanner on my stomach and moved it around. Excited, I waited as a picture formed on the screen.

The picture of our baby was kind of small and kind of blurry, but I could distinguish the child from anything else.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand gently, and when I looked over at him, I saw that he had tears in his eyes. I smiled and turned back to Sue.

"Is it possible to tell the gender?" I asked, wanting to badly to be able to.

She sent me a sad smile and said, "No. I'm sorry; I can't tell right now. The baby had his or her legs closed and until they readjust, we can't tell the gender. Maybe in another couple of weeks we'll be able to tell."

I nodded and shrugged, disappointed but still happy.

_**Later That Night.....**_

After the ultrasound, Edward and I went through all of the paperwork with the situation. We answered all of the questions that Sue had for us, and signed all of the papers.

It was all real; after I gave birth to the baby, I was to pass it off to Tanya and Edward.

I felt depressed to image my life without this infant. But I moved on, because I knew that after I gave birth, I'd be able to see our kid everyday.

Edward and I were currently on our way home in his snug Volvo.

He was still holding my hand and every once in awhile, he would bring it up to his lips and kiss the back of my hand.

I sighed as the depression came back.

Depression because every time he did that, I saw his gold wedding ring, resting comfortably around his ring finger. Then, that wedding band reminded me that he was married to Tanya. Thinking of Tanya made me remember that she was infertile, and I was having their baby.

It was then, riding in that car with Edward, that I entirely certain of three things.

First, Edward was a married man and nothing I do will ever change that.

Second, even though he was married, there's a part of him that loved me; I just didn't know if his love for me was dominant over his love for Tanya.

And third, I was his best friend, and my undying love for him _and _our child will never change that.

**There ya go!**

**Hope it up to everybody's expectations.**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait,**

**Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**

**And Remember to,**

**REVIEW!!**

**---J**


	15. Chapter 14: Scattered Emotions

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list!**

**Some people wondered why I just didn't use a different method of having the baby. It's because if Bella didn't get Artificial Insemination done, then where would the story be? NOWHERE! There wouldn't BE a story, because I wouldn't have any conflicts, and conflicts make the story interesting.**

**Also, some of you asked why Alice and all of 'em are letting Bella go through with having Edward and Tanya's baby for them. The reason for that is in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 14: Scattered Emotions

Six weeks. Six agonizingly long weeks have gone by since my first ultrasound. Now, being twelve weeks pregnant, I'm much bigger.

_At least you aren't as big as Rosalie is..._

I scoffed a laugh and then scolded myself for making fun of gigantic Rosalie. It isn't her fault that Emmett knocked her up, and she was now seventeen weeks pregnant.

"Bella! Bella, You home?" I heard Alice call as the front door slammed shut.

Looking up, I yelled to her, "Hey! I'm in here, Alice."

As Alice's footsteps became louder and closer, I looked down at the computer screen again.

"What cha doin'?" Alice asked, coming up beside me and kneeling down, looking at the screen.

I replied, placing my hands on my protruding stomach., "I'm figuring out what the baby has so far. You know, fingernails and a nose."

"Ah," she started, reading along on the screen, "Wow, your baby is probably sucking on its thumb right now! That is so cute; I can just imagine that."

I giggled, "It also gets the hiccups."

Peering at Alice, she smiled at me and opened her mouth to respond, but the front door opened and slammed shut before she could.

Alice and me looked up and saw Edward storm into the living room, seeming royally pissed off.

Standing up, Alice practically pranced gracefully over to him as I was just starting to get off of this rough chair.

A kind of awkward penguin waddling thing occurred when I was walking over to Alice and Edward, but I ignored it to the best of my abilities. It didn't help that Alice was laughing at me, but I ignored her too.

Shaking her head, Alice turned back to a furious looking Edward. His hand had something balled up inside it. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but I had a pretty good idea.

Alice spoke first, "What's wrong, Edward? Why are you here?"

Edward just flopped onto the leather sofa, glaring at me.

I half walked half waddled to the brown leather recliner on the other side of the room.

"What did I do now? Or do you just have something in your eye causing you shoot daggers at me?" I tried to joke around, but he rolled his eyes and directed his voice toward Alice.

"Alice, will you mind leaving me and Bella alone for a moment? We need to sort some things out," he asked politely, probably waiting for her to leave so he can advert his anger towards me.

I figured that I'd be here—sitting in this chair, getting a lecture from Edward—for a while, so I got myself comfortable. I pulled down the handle of the side of the recliner; the footrest popped out, with my feet laying on it. I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes as Alice replied.

She giggled, and I could just image her wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Oh; I get it. You want some _alone time _with Bella here. Okay, I'll get out of the way. I'll be in my fashion room if you need any things. Like, I don't know, condoms or lube."

"Alice!" Edward chided her, trying to sound like the big brother he's supposed to be—he's older by three minutes. But I heard his voice choke up like he'd just heard that his little sister is pregnant.

_What a sight to see...._

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving," she sighed sadly and I heard her soft footsteps go down the hall. The sound of a door shutting came soon afterwards.

"You told her, Bella? About us?" he questioned, not sounding quite mad, but rather...interested.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," I chose to be stubborn about it since he had to burst into Alice and Jasper's—I'd have to ask Alice where Jasper is all the time, 'cause he definitely isn't here—house, and interrupted Alice and I's bonding time.

"Because why?" he let out, the pique taking over in his voice.

I responded, "Because, it was that first night. You know, when I gave you a hand job and you yelled Tanya's name instead of mine. I was depressed, and angry, and so many other emotions. What do you think I was going to do? Get over it by myself? I think not! I called Alice; she came over, and made everything a whole lot better," I explained, then muttered, "Unlike some people I know."

He groaned in irritation and then I felt something fall lightly on my lap.

Opening my eyes, I saw that Edward was laying on the leather couch. One arm laying over his eyes, keeping the lights out of his eyes. The other was at his side, and I noticed neither held the item that they held before.

I looked down and the blood immediately rushed to in between my thighs. My face became pale and I was silent as I recalled what Edward and I had done two nights ago.

Tanya was out of town and Edward had called me, asking if I wanted to go to a new restaurant that opened up in Seattle. I told I'd go with him.

So we had dinner at this new restaurant—I can't even remember the name. Maybe it's because I was too busy staring at Edward. I don't know. Anyway, we had dinner, and then he drove to his place, inviting me in for....something.

I said yes, and we went into his house. We talked, and watched a movie, and talked some more. Eventually, he made the first move—just like he always does. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Kissing lead to licking and licking lead to sucking, and we made to his bedroom at some point.

The rest of that night was blurred by his mouth and hands removing my red silk underwear—made especially for pregnant women—and then giving me the best orgasm I'd ever experienced.

We didn't have intercourse; only oral, but it was still the best I've ever had.

Later that same night, Tanya had called and said she was on her way home. Neither of us were expecting her home so early. We rushed to get our clothing back on, and in the process, I guess, I forgot to put my underwear back on.

I returned to reality and picked up the red underwear that was lain on my lap.

"I'm sorry that I was busy...trying to not get caught sleeping with a cheating man while his wife was driving home?" I said, laughing a little.

"Bella, it's not funny! You know who found that? Guess who; it wasn't me!" his voice came out sharper than before.

A grimace replaced the soft smile on my face, "I'm gonna guess that Tanya found it?"

"Yes, she did. Do you know how angry she was! She fucking kicked me out of my own damn house!" he yelled at me, jumping up from the couch. He began to pace in front of me.

Tears began to form in my eyes quickly and I struggled to push them away.

I sniffed uselessly and sobbed sloppily, "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-It's a-all my f-fault."

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

Edward walked cautiously over to me and when he was sure that I was going to hit him, wrapped his arms around me softly, pulling me into his hard chest.

I bawled into his black shirt—which fit all of his muscles perfectly—and it soon became soaked.

"Shh, shh. It isn't your fault at all. It's all mine. I'm sorry. Okay, okay, let's stop talking about this. Let's talk about...the baby. Yeah, so how have you and our little baby been?" he tried to calm me down by talking about the highlight of my life—besides himself—and, I had to admit, it worked.

I smiled, despite my sadness five seconds ago, and pulled myself out of his arms. I rested my hands on my stomach and rubbing it lovingly.

"We're good," I murmured softly.

"Yeah? Well, that's nice to hear," he started back to me, "I was thinking..."

I looked up at him, staring into his piercing emerald eyes. Almost like a robot, I scooted over on the recliner and offered for him to squeeze in there. He took the offer willingly.

"It's nice to hear that you were thinking, Edward. I just wish you'd do it more often," I teased him as he wrapped an arm around me shoulder and pressed a kiss into my hair, chuckling gently as he did. I buried my head into his neck and gave the soft skin there a soft kiss.

"Yeah, me too. But, seriously, I was thinking about the baby, and..."

My eyelids slid closed slowly and I muttered what was supposed to be a 'mhm', telling him to keep talking as I fell asleep.

He continued, "We should create a whole new name for the baby. I want to put Esme and Renee's names together, and Charlie and Carlisle's names together. Then the mix of their names could be our child's name."

"Why would we do that if," I yawned a little, "Tanya is going to be the mother? Wouldn't you want Tanya's parents' names instead of mine?"

"Like I said before, Bella, Tanya kicked me out. So far, our marriage isn't going anywhere and I don't know if it is ever going to. And...I was planning on...um..erm..," he struggled to form a complete sentence, obviously nervous about what he was going to say next.

"Planning on what?" I asked, holding back a yawn again.

He took a deep breath, his chest rising up and down slowly.

"Planning on leaving Tanya. To be with you."

**There ya go!**

**Hope everybody liked it,**

**Please review, review, REVIEW!!  
---J**


	16. Chapter 15: Love

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alerts list!**

**Some of you awesome reviewers informed me that pregnant women don't start showing until, like, week 12 or so. Yes, I know this. But, pregnant women also tend to ****exaggerate when it comes to their 'fatness'. This exaggerating of fatness is what Bella is doing. She's saying, and thinking, that she is **_**really really really**_** big, when actually, she isn't **_**that **_**big. Also, there may be a reason for her being that big. You know, there could be, like, 5 babies in her stomach, if I chose to make her have 5 babies.**

**And, another thing, last chapter Alice told them to ask for anything if they needed it, like "condoms or lube". She says condoms mainly because some women don't like semen for some reason. I don't understand why, but yeah, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 15: Love

This was what I've always wanted. For Edward to realize he loves me, and that he wants to be with me. And now that I've got it, I don't know what to do or how to react. I want to kiss him passionately on the lips, and tell him yes, that I'll be his forever. But I just can't do that.

Although he just practically declared his love for me without saying it, I pushed myself out of his lap and just....went cave woman on him.

"Why! Why did you choose," I picked up a coffee mug on the coffee table, "_now_ to make this decision? Why wait until, " His eyes widened as he saw me chuck the mug at him, and he jumped up, running behind to recliner for protection, "I'm pregnant with your child—which is meant for you and _Tanya—_to....to tell me you wanna be with me," I ended flatly, my anger mostly gone as I watched and heard the mug smash to pieces on the floor.

Edward slowly came out from behind the recliner, eyes flying to my hands to make sure I wasn't going to throw anything at him again. When he saw that I wasn't, he walked towards me.

"Bella, this stress isn't good for the baby. I'm sorry that I'm the cause for all of this stress. I just..," he hesitated, placing a hand on my back, leading me to the couch.

I sat down on the soft sofa, and breathed in deeply through my mouth and exhaled through my nose. Edward settled down beside me and rubbed my back soothingly, probably trying not to make me angry at him again.

"You just what, Edward? You just realized that you've been an idiot, and you want to make things better by....by abandoning Tanya and being with me?"

"No, no. I mean, maybe....," he smacked his forehead in annoyance, and ran that same hand through his marvelous rust-colored hair. "I-I really...wouldn't consider it _abandoning_. Because, well, we haven't been married for very long, and she isn't...pregnant. So, she wouldn't loseanything at all. Bella, I just..."

I rolled my eyes and played with my hands on my lap while looking down at them, "Is it really difficult to say something? Spit it out, or get out."

He grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to focus on him. He then gripped onto my hands tightly as he spoke intensely yet quickly, as if he were nervous, "It is tough. To have your best friend pregnant with your child. Being in sexual relationship with that best friend. And, on top of it all, your wife is working her ass off each and every day, while thinking about whether her husband is cheating on her or not," he continued, slowly down a bit, "But, the thing is, I don't really care if she does know about it. Tanya can know, and I would still be happy while she was cussing me out and throwing crap at me. I'd still be happy...because I'd be with you, love."

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, and I tried to overcome them. They slipped through no matter how hard I tried. I shook my head furiously as the liquid ran down my cheeks, and fell in our hands that were still on my lap.

"No, Edward. Go back to Tanya....and tell her that you love her. Make up _any _excuse for the panties found in the bedroom."

Those were some of the most painful words I had ever said, and I didn't exactly know _why _I was telling him to do this.

I guess...that I was afraid. Afraid that once we officially got together, he would, sooner or later, end up going back to Tanya. Afraid that our baby would have such a messed up life. And I didn't want either of those things to happen.

"I can't do that, Bella....," he told me, his beautiful green eyes gazing constantly into my plain brown ones. I wanted to look away from so badly, but I couldn't; he had me in a trance of some sort.

"Why! Can't you stop being so stubborn, and do what I tell you to for one time in your life?" I whispered irritatedly as he leaned closer to me, slipping an arm around my waist slowly.

"Because I do _not _love Tanya anymore," A soft half gasp half sob kind of thing escaped my lips as he resumed talking softly, "I once held feelings like that for her...but not anymore. Now all I see when I close my eyes, and all I can think about is _you_, Bella. You've been the Object of My Affection for the past twelve weeks. I think you were before you were pregnant, but I just didn't realize it. Not until I imaged our future child. The beauty it would bring us; a beauty....that hasn't ever existed. He or she...would be even more...cute than you, and...that's never happened before."

"Say it, please. I-I need...for you to say it," I begged, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling my head in his shoulder.

His lips, being near my ear, tickled the delicate skin there, and I let my eyelids slide closed dreamily as he told me the most pleasurable words I'd ever heard.

"I love you. You're my best friend, the mother of my child, and you hold the very thing I'd been looking for my whole life, even though it was obviously there the whole time. You hold my heart; something not even my wife has actually touched."

Pulling back, I scanned his for any signs of lying. He had none.

"Oh....god, you have no idea....how _long _I've been waiting for you to say that to me. _No idea_," I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his eagerly once, twice, and a third time as he responded, before pulling back, "Oh, and I love you, too."

**Okay, kind of shorter than the usual but eh, oh well!**

**Tell me what you think 'bout it, please.**

**And....don't forget to REVIEW, ReViEw, rEvIeW!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**---J**


	17. Chapter 16: Safety

**Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews. Seriously, some of them crack me up.**

**And, I'm really, really sorry for making everybody wait so long for me to continue this story. School just ended for me, but I still don't know if I will be able to give all of you awesome reviewers a new chapter every week or so. This is mainly because I will be moving over the summer, so I will have a lot of things to do, such as packing my things. I will try to the best of my abilities to release a new chapter every couple of days.**

**Also, thanks to everybody that didn't give up on me, and thought that I would never finish this story. And thanks to those who even did give up on me, because I kind of gave up on myself for a few seconds, haha. Plus, I enjoy challenges. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

Chapter 16: Safety

I knocked on the door quietly, waiting for Alice to open it.

Looking down the hallway, I saw Edward sprawled across the couch in the living room, seeming even more delicious than usual. His arms were behind his head causing his shirt to ride up, exposing some of his perfectly shaped abs.

My tongue ran across my bottom lip unconsciously.

The door in front of me swung open and a pale petite hand reached out, grabbing onto me. It practically dragged me inside the room, and then slammed the door shut, creating a loud smashing sound.

"Oh...my...gosh! Bella! I'm so excited. You two are finally going to be together, and the baby is going to be so cute. And no more Tanya!" Alice practically screamed in my ear. I winced at the sound of her voice so close.

I just smiled and nodded, wishing it would be that easy.

"Oh, Alice," I laughed lightly, "It's not going to be that easy, no matter how much we all want it to be. Edward and I still have to tell Tanya, and for all we know, she could try to murder me afterwards."

Image after image started forming in my head. Tanya's sharp, manicured nails clawing my eyes out. Her hands tightly secured around my neck, choking me until I'm blue in the face. Before these pictured developed in my head, I didn't believe that Tanya was capable of murdering somebody. But, now after these gruesome illustrations are in my head, I suppose that she could kill somebody. I mean, she aids people in the act of living—she even saves some lives here and there—, so why couldn't she take life away?

"You're so foolish, Bella. She isn't going to kill you. And if she even does try to, I bet Edward would be there to protect you from her. If he's not there, I'll protect you, because I can't let the die.....and there's you to save, of course," she giggled gleefully, and went ahead planning my future with Edward and our baby—clearly leaving out the part when I get assassinated by a furious Tanya.

I interrupted her plotting of our future by clasping her clapping hands in mine.

"Alice, _please_. Calm down! We'll let the future come at its own pace; we cannot speed time. So, chill. Call Jasper—wherever he is—and tell him to come home, because I can't keep you company anymore tonight. That's why I came in here. I'm going out with Edward, so...bye. I'll see you in the morning...or afternoon, maybe."

Releasing her hands, I backed up to the door quickly as I smiled one last time at her.

"Well...at least tell me where you two are going," she said, sounded dejected.

I was gripping the doorknob with my hand and peering down at the shiny object when I answered.

"I don't know, Alice. We're just going out, I guess. Maybe walk through the woods around the house a bit. Go see a movie, eat dinner somewhere," I replied casually, shrugging my shoulder.

"Okay. Just be safe, please," she told me, acting like she was my mother.

"As long as Edward is there, I'm always safe, Alice."

I turned the glossy doorknob, uttered another bye to Alice, and walked out of the room.

When I return to the living room, Edward is in the same position that I left him in except that he's looking at me now. I nodded my head at him and smiled timidly.

"Let's go," I said to him, tilting my head towards the front door.

**_Two Hours Later..._**

"How did you find this place?" I questioned Edward, laying down on the maroon blanket he set out for us.

I examined the old barn that surrounded us. My eyes scanned the walls; there were holes here and there. Half of the barn's roof was missing—a hurricane had probably came through—and all of the bright stars and the moon were illuminating the sky. The scenery was such a simple one, and that's what made it all the more stunning.

My attention was turned back to Edward as he sat down beside me. He was admiring the tiny, glowing dots in the upper atmosphere, as well as the full moon. He didn't reply for a moment, and I was perfectly content with that. I was still trying to figure out what was more beautiful; it was Edward Cullen versus the constellations and it's everlasting peace. And, to my sarcastic shock, Edward was definitely winning in this battle.

His lips parted, and he sucked in a deep breath before responding.

"I don't really know. I just kind of...came across it one day. Even though it's in the middle of nowhere, I still managed to discover it. It is magnificent, though, isn't it?" he answered, redirecting his gaze at me. I could barely see his emerald eyes—let alone his face—but I could see his arm move, and soon it wrapped around my waist and gently started rubbing the sides of my stomach.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad that you brought me here...thank you."

"I've been wanting to bring you here for a while, but it's never been the right time. And, right now, it feels...perfect."

He stretched out his legs in front of him, and looked up at the sky again. I scooted closer to him, and then slowly positioned myself in between his legs. My back was to his chest, and his arms were encircling my stomach. His hand came up and moved my hair to only one side of my neck. He placed a soft peck on the bare skin of my neck.

I sighed and prayed that this would never end, but I knew it had to.

"Oh...crap. I forgot our food in the car. I'm gonna go get it; you and the baby must be starving," he said about five minutes after he placed that kiss on my neck.

"Hmm...you didn't have to bring food, but I am kind of hungry. Be back soon, please."

"I will. Be safe...I don't really feel right leaving you out here alone..."

"I'll be fine, Edward. You worry too much," I replied, resting the back of my head on his shoulder. I tilted my head towards his lips, and let mine find his in the somewhat dark barn.

We kissed for a moment until he left to go get our food.

I remained in the same settlement, only my head was turned toward the sky again. Not even a minute after Edward left, a shooting star started crossing the sky.

I grinned, closed my eyes, and made a wish.

_I wish Tanya doesn't kill me._

**You guys are probably crapping your pants right now, thinking, "OMG she FINALLY updated! YAY!" Yeah, I am too; I am too.**

**Anyway, hope to see more REVIEWS, even though I don't deserve them with how long I made y'all wait for this story to continue.**

**Please, ReViEw!**

**---J**


	18. Chapter 17: Definitely Satisfied

**Okay, so, thanks for the reviews!**

**Personally, I thought that the last chapter was kinda boring, so I decided to make this one a little bit more exciting. YES, it contains a LEMON, I guess!**

**Also, I have seen the Official New Moon Trailer on MTV Movie Awards, and I have to say, I'm pretty excited! I'm looking forward to this movie. I was all like "EEK! Oh my gosh, it's Jacob without a shirt!" and then I had trouble breathing and almost passed out. Even though I'm Team Edward all the way, I still can't resist a shirtless, good-looking man like Taylor Lautner. Haha, yeah, that'll be a nice story to tell my kids one day. Anyway, New Moon is going to be so awesome.**

**On with the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story. **

Chapter 17: Definitely Satisfied

"Pineapple?" I asked, eyeing the little pieces of yellow fruit in the plastic baggy.

I was sitting in between Edward's legs again; the same position we were in before he left. It didn't take him but only five minutes to get back from the Volvo with our food in a blue and white cooler.

My hunger was craving spaghetti, but he came back with just water, pineapple, and a whole bunch of other healthy foods.

I played with the cap of my water cap, and bit down on my bottom lip as Edward kissed me on my neck gently. I lulled my head to the opposite side, allowing him more space to embrace my neck with his beautiful, supple lips.

"Yes...pineapple. It's good for the baby, _and _it tastes delicious. Almost as delicious as you..." he murmured against my neck.

My blood just came rushing upwards, causing my usually pallid, heart-shaped face to become flushed. The corners of my mouth twitched up slightly, nearing a grin.

"Stop it, Edward," I complained, wanting to eat. He sighed heavily, and stopped kissing my neck.

Setting my water bottle on the ground, I opened the plastic bag, and picked out a tiny piece of pineapple.

While I was eating the delicious fruit, Edward changed positions. He moved; laying next to me, one hand propping up his head. I watched him as he smiled lopsidedly at me. Our eye contact was unbroken, and I was completely surprised I could hold out this long; usually I give in before him.

My somewhat small fingers picked up another piece of pineapple, and instead of aiming it for my mouth, I put it up to Edward's lips. Lazily, he opened his mouth, and took in the pineapple, taking in my fingers in the process. I gasped softly, still shocked by the affect he has on me.

"Bella..?" he asked faintly.

"Yes?" I replied. I gazed into his shining eyes as he got closer to me.

He took my hand in his warm one, and cupped my blushing cheek with his other hand.

"Would it be alright...if I were to kiss you?"

I nodded eagerly, "Of course it would."

"Good, I didn't think I'd be able to control myself, anyway," he laughed and brought his lips to mine.

We continue to kiss for a few moments until things get pretty heavy. I ended up laying down on the blanket with Edward hovering over me.

He rested his head on my chest, breathing heavily as I played with his soft, bronze hair.

Finally, he looked up at me, and I smiled at him.

"I love you, Bella. So," he began to slid down my body, "Damn," his face came to my stomach, and he lifted up my shirt, planting a kiss on my small baby-hump, "Much."

My jaw became even more loose when his fingers hooked inside my sweatpants, and he asked permission to pull them down.

"I love you, too, Edward. But, we don't _have_ to do this, if you don't want to..."

"Oh, trust me, sweetheart, I _want_ to do this. I _want _to love you...and make you satisfied," he responded, smirking.

I bit my bottom lip roughly as I lifted up my hips. He slowly pulled down my sweatpants, kissing each new spot of skin that became visible as my eyes practically rolled into the back of my head.

When my sweatpants were off all the way, he just tossed them to the side, not seeming to care where they landed. And, at the moment, I didn't care either. All I really cared about was where Edward's hands were going next, which—as the direction he was going—was my wet panties.

His pale, soothing hands pushed themselves against the outer thighs of my legs. They moved as he did, until they reached my lime green undergarments.

Heavenly, his warm hands caressed my uppers thighs as his head got dangerously close to my...special area.

Startled, I jumped when I felt his nose scraping against my underwear, just where my outer lips met with the tiny piece of fabric. He chuckled and exhaled right on the fabric, and I could feel the mild breath that just exited his body.

It unnerved me; to feel the sensation of his hot breath mixed with the cold air, against such a sensitive part of my body. And, I had not felt it in so long that it seemed completely new to me, but I knew that it wasn't. It was just that I would _never _get used to being with Edward. Not even when we're eighty years old, and still together.

Nonchalantly, he curved his fingers around the sides of my panties, and achingly pulled them down. I silently prayed for him to go faster, not wanting to wait for this pleasure anymore.

He finally got the underwear off, and threw them somewhere. Looking up at me, his jade eyes sparkled like a million stars.

His smirk became even more renown as I began to whimper under him.

I grabbed his hands in mine, and dragged them up my legs, pulling him closer to the spot I needed him the most.

He didn't waste any time to place my legs over his shoulders; his head was in between my inner thighs, and he didn't hide his desire for me as his slender middle finger pushed through my outer and inner lips. He teased my opening, making me even more excited.

"Edward, please..." I begged him, and almost immediately after my pleading, he proceeded to push through my opening.

Just from this sensation, a loud moan escaped from me.

I closed my eyes, and listened as moan after moan came out of me while Edward provoked them. He added his index finger as he continued to charge into me with his talented, piano-playing fingers.

"So beautiful, Bella. _My _beautiful Bella...My love...My future wife..." he muttered and I just followed with a very lusty, "Oh...my...fu-god...I f-fucking love you..."

He curved his fingers inside me, hitting my g-spot. I thought I was lost when he started to nudge me like that, but my orgasm held on for a moment longer. What sent me overboard was when his tongue connected with tiny, button-like package of highly-sensitive nerves.

I lost all control I had over myself then. I thrashed and cried as Edward remained between me. He let this whole thing subside, but still completed his task—to give me the best night of my life.

But, I knew this wasn't going to be the _best _night of my life. Especially once we get married, or when our baby is born.

**SO! Haha, wow. Sorry if I disappointed anybody with this certain scene; not so good with this kind of stuff.**

**Anyway, please,**

**REVIEW! ReViEw! RevIeW!**

**---J**


	19. Chapter 18: Baby News

**T****hanks for the reviews and favorites/alerts!**

**I had a VERY different version of Chapter 18 wrote out and I updated it and everything, but it didn't feel right. Some of the reviewers told me it was messed up as well, haha, so I wrote this one. The NORMAL one. I'm really sorry that I traumatized the people who read it. And I'm also sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story. **

Chapter 18: Baby News

"Tanya, we need to talk. Now," Edward said firmly to Tanya as she moved swiftly around their living room—I should probably say _her _living room since she kicked Edward out.

Since he got kicked out of his own house by Tanya, and that wonderful night in the barn, it's been about four weeks. These past weeks have been amazing, besides the part that Edward hasn't told Tanya about us yet. But, it isn't his fault—Tanya hasn't been around much, making up excusing every time Edward tells her "We need to talk."

It's what she's doing right now, but one difference is that I'm actually here. I believe she continues to do it on purpose; refusing to know the truth about her...cheating husband. I grimaced at the thought, because it sounds worse than it truly is.

"We _can't_ talk now. It'll just have to wait some more; there's an emergency at the hospital, and it seems that I'm the only free doctor at the moment," she spoke hastily, grabbing her things as Edward replied angrily.

I just laid on the comfortable, leather couch as they argued. I didn't know what to do or what to say. After all, telling a woman that you had an affair with her husband isn't such a bright idea; especially when she's very capable of harming you.

"Well, what's the emergency then?" he inquired, pursing his lips.

By now, Tanya had her purse and coat, ready to open the front door, and Edward was standing next to her, his foot blocking her from exiting.

"A pregnant woman got pushed down a flight of stairs by her boyfriend. If I don't go now, she or the baby, or _both_, could very likely die. Now, I understand that Bella has another ultrasound today, but if these people die because of me, I could never forgive myself. I _have _to save this woman and her baby. You two can just go to the ultrasound together; you've done it before, so you can do it again."

Tanya crushed Edward's foot—the one that was in front of the door—with the heel of her shoe. I gasped and began to get off the couch as he clutched his foot in pain.

Tanya just strolled out of the front door, and yelled, "Lock the door before you leave!"

I knew that Tanya could be cruel sometimes, but I've never seen her physically hurt Edward before.

_I guess there really is a first time for everything. I just hope there isn't a second time for this._

Walking over to Edward, I heard him practically growl something along the lines of, "...can't believe I ever married that harsh woman..."

Feeling guilty, I bit my lip as tiny tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes. It was my fault that his feelings for Tanya had changed, and it was my fault that a couple that used to be so happy together were falling apart. I mean, yeah, I was getting what I wanted, but it's not always about me.

I sucked up my problems, and trudged over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered into his warm back. Luckily, he didn't hear me, so I didn't have to listen to his complaining. Even if I did listen to his complaining all the time, I'd still love him the same.

He turned around in my arms slowly, and, looking down at me, he just smiled beautifully.

"We gotta get going or we're going to be late for the ultrasound appointment. We'll go there, and then if you want, we can go out to dinner. I know this quiet place down the street from the doctor's office that would be a wonderful place to eat at," he said, playing with the ends of my strawberry-smelling, brown hair.

"Okay. Let's go."

I clasped his left hand in my right one, and was about to open the door when I felt nothing on his ring finger. I looked down at his hand, confused.

"You aren't wearing your wedding ring..." I claimed, gawking at his finger. I thought this was some sort of trick he was playing on me; he never took off that ring.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to anymore...unless it's one from you," he announced proudly.

I reddened and giggled like a foolish woman falling in love all over again. That's exactly what I was; a young woman falling for the man that she'd never get over, and never _wanted _to get over.

"Stop flirting, and come on," I laughed, dragging a snickering Edward out the front door—which I _didn't _forget to lock—and into his stupid, shiny Volvo.

_**Thirty Minutes Later....**_

Here I was again, for the second time since I became pregnant in April; on this same bed; in this hospital; with the same Dr. Clearwater hovering over me.

I had my first ultrasound when I was six weeks—two months, and my first trimester. Time had gone by so fast; it seemed like just yesterday I was just a normal girl loving the married guy of her dreams. But, now that I'm on month 4, I guess that gives me just five more months to go, and Edward and I's baby is born.

My deep contemplation was suspended when Dr. Clearwater began asking questions.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she interrogated us, looking back at us from the screen. She had the freezing jell on my belly, and probe on my little bump.

I was laying on the unchanged hospital bed, with Edward by my side, holding my hand still.

We glanced at each other, surveying one another's face, and then looked back at Sue.

Edward let me speak first, "Yeah, we do, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. It's your baby, so you two deserve to know," she said, nodding toward the screen.

Edward's thumb started to stroke my knuckles, and I peered at him from the corner of my eye.

He was crying. Edward Anthony Cullen was actually _crying._ Crying as in tears were forming in his green eyes, spilling out and over his dark eyelashes.

I'd only ever seen him cry about three times. Two of which occurred when we were both ten years old, and got into a huge fight. The other happened when his grandparents died in a car accident.

This was a somewhat new side of Edward that I was seeing, and I kind of liked it. It showed that he actually cared about this—our child—unlike _certain _people.

I reached my hand over to him, and brushed off the tears rolling down his face with my thumb.

"I hope those are happy tears," I whispered to him. He smiled crookedly. I bit my lip as he agreed with my statement with a quick nod and a kiss on the back of my hand.

He turned his head back to Sue first when she began talking. I wasn't quite sure what she was babbling about, because I was still paying attention to the charming Adonis that is and always will be Edward Cullen.

But, when I did turn back to Sue, I was certain that she knew what was going on between Edward and I. She raised her slim, black eyebrow at me slowly, smiling as I blushed furiously.

Turning back to the screen, Sue started to point out the parts of the baby.

"...These are the legs, and from what I can see in between the legs....your baby is a _girl_!" she turned back to us, smiling widely, "Congratulations."

**Okay, so I am so freaking sorry! I'm such a dorkish retard! Tears and writing do not mix well together.**

**Anyway, this is the REAL Chapter 18. I'm sorry for any confusion and once more about the...rough draft of Chapter 18, I guess you could call it.**

**Please review...**

**---J**


	20. Chapter 19: Birthday Gifts

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites/alerts.**

**I apologize for my being absent, and not updating, but school can be very time-consuming, even for someone just in high school still. I hope everyone will accept my apologies.**

**I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter; or, well, find it good enough at least.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the ****Twilight Saga**** itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 19: Birthday Gifts

_**Two Months Later…**_

"Happy birthday!" the Cullen, minus Alice, family, and Tanya – much to my dismay - yelled out loudly as Alice and I walked through the door of our house, orange juice from the grocery store in hand. I smiled at them a little, not really enjoying surprises, especially not from seven people.

I looked over at Alice from the corner of my eye, raising my eyebrow as she smirked; I knew she had something to do with this. We went to the grocery store for orange juice – _orange juice_ of all things! We came back, and this is what we come home to. I should have expected this; after all, it is my birthday, September thirteenth.

I had an ultrasound last month, my fifth month of pregnancy, and found out that the baby girl in my womb is perfectly healthy still. Tanya was so excited when she found out that the baby was a girl, along with the rest of the family. She was even more thrilled to buy a whole bunch of baby clothes, a crib, a changing table, among other things for the baby girl.

Tanya had a big smile on her face as Alice and I walked into the living room to where everyone was standing. There was a sugar-free cake in the middle of the dining room table, with nine sets of forks and plates.

"Thanks, everyone. This means a lot…" I smiled at Edward as he smiled his crooked, beautiful smile over at me, before averting my gaze over to the rest of the Cullens, nodding my head at each of them. I realized that I still had the orange juice in my hand, and left for a moment, walking into the kitchen and putting away the juice; the Cullens chatting away, grabbing gifts – pretty large gifts, at that – from the couch. My hand went down to the bulge that was my stomach, rubbing it softly and slowly as I walked back to the living room, noticing lots of food on the kitchen counter while I walked by.

"Is it dinner time, or gift-opening time?" My stomach growled as I blushed, grinning at everyone, secretly wanting it to be dinner time.

Alice chimed in first, "Dinner time." She smiled at me, pushing me lightly toward the dining room table. I sat down in the first chair, on the end of the rectangular table, watching as everyone else sat down except for Tanya and Edward. The two walked into the kitchen, grabbing all of the food from the kitchen counter, and setting it around the sugar-free cake in the middle of the table. I smelled in the delicious food, all of my favorites, which they all knew I would love.

One thing I did _not_ love, was how perfect Edward and Tanya appeared as they set the food on the table together, moving around each other perfectly, as if they really were meant to be together until they were elderly and had grand children. I frowned a bit, thinking about it, my hand still rubbing my big stomach, which was a good amount of space away from the table thankfully.

"Well," Esme said to me, "birthday-girl, dig in. You can have the first bite. I hope it's good; I made it all by myself, no thanks to Carlisle." She glared playfully over at Carlisle, who smiled sheepishly at his wife. The two were obviously still in love and happily married.

"Yes, ma'am." I joked, smiling at Esme widely as I reached forward, grabbing the fettucini alfredo bowl, and placing some on my plate before grabbing a bread stick that Esme had made from scratch. I took a bite of the bread stick, licking my lips, beaming at Esme. I nodded my head in agreement with her earlier statement; all of the food she made was delicious, and there was no doubt about it.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly luckily. Everyone loved Esme's dinner, and everyone got along perfectly fine. No one was hurt, and thankfully, Tanya didn't kill me.

Thirty or so minutes later, the dinner was gone – mostly thanks to Emmett and his endless pit of a stomach. We had moved into the living room, where all the gifts were on the coffee table. There was a gift from everyone that I saw, besides Edward. I peered over at Edward, looking a little confused, knowing that he hadn't forgotten it was my birthday. I wondered why he had not gotten me a gift, though I didn't really mind; him just being here was good enough gift for me.

I opened Rosalie's gift first, a necklace that said "PSF: Pregnant Sisters Forever." I laughed at that, giving my "pregnant sister forever" a hug, before moving onto the next gift from Alice. Alice and Jasper had gotten me multiple gifts: a shirt that said "I'm not pregnant. I'm just fat," a GPS system for my truck – a rather expensive one, I could tell -, and a bracelet with my birthstone on it. Carlisle and Esme had gotten me one huge gift that was resting in the corner of the living room in a big box, which I could see was a workout station made for pregnant women. Tanya and Emmett bought me an enormous stereo system for my truck.

I thanked all of them, taking my time to hug each of them, even Edward, though he didn't seem to get me anything at all. I put Rosalie's necklace around my neck before putting on Alice's birthstone bracelet. I remained seated on the black, leather couch as everyone began leaving. Alice and Jasper started to clean up all of the paper left behind from the wrapped gifts, and afterwards put the plates in the sink, leaving them in the kitchen for Edward and Tanya to clean. They had offered to help clean up, and Alice and Jasper accepted the help.

I felt sort of like a bum, just sitting here on the couch while other people clean up _my _birthday mess. I grimaced at the thought, leaning down from the couch, and picking up a piece of wrapping paper that Alice and Jasper had forgotten. I hissed lightly in pain, frowning, seeing the tiny paper cut on my finger as I picked up the paper. I got a bit dizzy, avoiding looking at the blood building on my index finger, as I tried to remember where the first-aid kit was.

_The kitchen, right…_ I reminded myself, carefully standing up from the couch, and waddling over to the kitchen entrance gradually. I halted all my movements, and peeked over the entrance sideways, my ear right next to the wall as I heard Edward and Tanya talking in the kitchen. I forgot all about the paper cut on my finger, and these next few moments seemed to have passed so slowly.

"…have a kiss?" Tanya questioned Edward cheerfully for only that moment.

I saw Tanya sitting on the granite counter. Her blue, sparkling eyes stayed on Edward as he finished loading the dishes into the dish-washer. He sighed, walking over in front of her; he laid his hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her there. She smirked at him, shaking her head slowly; although, she did smirk like she had just won an argument, her eyes had tears of pain in them, and her head shaking looked as if it were out of fear.

"So, this is your gift to her then?" She laughed pathetically, her voice breaking half way through the question. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion, her words putting me on edge. She smirked even wider as she looked behind Edward, at me, with her devilish, sky-blue eyes, as she asked that final question before Edward closed the gap between them. Tanya wrapped her perfectly-formed legs around Edward's waist as his hands went to her waist, her hands sliding from his strong back to his copper-colored hair. I didn't have to be right in there, having a fantastic view, to know that their lips were together, working as one, moving together wonderfully; just like their bodies had done earlier when they were setting the food on the table.

"You do know we'll be together forever, Edward. We both do, and so does Bella."

I tried my hardest to choke back the falling tears, my hand covering my mouth, the blood on my index finger was dried up as the tears began to fall on it, dripping into my hand quickly. I sobbed loudly, and it was loud enough for them to hear. Edward ripped from Tanya's grasp, chasing after me as I began grabbing my things; my purse and my jacket, were all I needed right now. I didn't need this house, and I didn't need Tanya and her drama. I did _not _need Edward and his bullshit lies.

With my things in hand, I walked past Tanya on my way out the door, Edward trailing me still. She just smiled at me, waving her hand before pouting her bottom lip out. I stopped in front of her for five seconds, bringing my hand down across her slightly-tanned cheek, leaving a bright red mark. Her wide eyes teared up again as she brought her hand up to her red, probably stinging cheek. My hand stung, but I smiled through the sorrow and pain, wanting to have done that for a while now.

I proceeded out the door in anger as quick as I could, keeping a hand underneath my belly.

"Bella! Bella, where are you going? Bella, please, stop, don't go. Let me explain. Please!" Edward pleaded with me, catching up with me, and grabbing my other hand. I stopped moving, letting my hand be held by him for this moment. I only let him hold onto my hand, because this was probably the last time I would ever touch him again.

I looked straight in front of me, with dead set eyes on my red truck, speaking to him firmly, "Edward, we all know I've always loved you. From the very moment we became friends, everyone knew it would happen…besides you. I was willing to be there for you; I was willing to be your rebound whenever a girl broke your heart, or whenever you needed a _friend_ to hang out with. It always broke my heart. _You_ always broke my heart. But…I'm done now. I won't let you anymore."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked quietly, squeezing my hand softly before dropping it.

"Florida. I'm going to live with Renee for a bit. I think it'll be good for me, and the baby…" I responded emotionless. The tears were threatening to spill over again, and some of them did. Thankfully, Edward was behind me, and couldn't see how much it hurt me to say goodbye to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know, Edward." I sighed, walking over and getting in my truck, setting my things in the passenger seat. I looked over at Edward through the window one last time.

He was crying. The fourth time I saw Edward Anthony Cullen cry, was now when _I_ broke _his _heart. Tear after tear rolled down his cheek as something fell from his hand. My eyes widened in shock.

The little black velvet box opened as it fell, breaking apart into two pieces. The top piece had a name engraved in the fabric, "Isabella Marie Swan." The bottom piece of the box had an engagement ring; full of little, sparkling diamonds with a greenish-brown stone in the middle. It was the color of our eyes. This engagement ring was for me.

**So, there ya go. Sorry it took so long, once again. I thought it was fairly long, or longer than usual.**

**Please,**

**Review!**

**-J.**


	21. Chapter 20: Tiny Heart

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites/alerts. Also, thank you especially to my readers who didn't give up on me, and came back even after I disappeared for a while. I'm really hoping and aiming for a thousand reviews sooner or later. They're more than eight hundred, so I'm more than half way there; thanks to all of my wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the ****Twilight Saga**** itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 20: Tiny Heart

_**Two Months Later…**_

Wincing, I opened my eyes slowly, my hands almost instinctively moving down to my kicked stomach; the baby stopped kicking as soon as I put my hands on my stomach. I yawn lightly, pushing the covers off my body as I sit up in bed. I looked down at my large, eight-month pregnant stomach, smiling a little, never having regretted my decision to follow through with all of Edward and Tanya's plans. My smile fades away as I think about Edward and Tanya, the ex-spouses, or so I've been told by Alice and Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper are the same as always; a happily married couple with no real problems. Rosalie and Emmett had their baby boy – Emmett sure was proud that his 'male genes' took over – some time ago, and they named him Dale Henry Cullen, after Emmett's middle name, and after Rosalie's best friend's son, Henry, who had reminded her so much of Emmett when they had first met.

I wiped away the tears rolling down my face with my left hand. A rough piece of metal on my ring finger came across my skin, making me wince a bit. I held out my hand, looking down at my hand, scrutinizing Edward's engagement ring on my ring finger. More tears began leaking from my eyes as I remembered what had happened that night that I left.

_The little black velvet box opened as it fell, breaking apart into two pieces. The top piece had a name engraved in the fabric, "Isabella Marie Swan." The bottom piece of the box had an engagement ring; full of little, sparkling diamonds with a greenish-brown stone in the middle. It was the color of our eyes. This engagement ring was for me._

_ I stared at the box, and more importantly, the engagement ring, in shock and fear before looking up at Edward. I began shaking my head furiously, mouthing "no, no, please, no" over and over again as he picked up the broken box and the ring quickly, and ran over to my truck. He put his hands on the window, as if he wanted to claw his way through it to get to me, his eyes pleading with me to get out of the truck, to come back to him._

_ "Please, Bella, please. Don't go, don't leave me. I-I'm sorry. This – the ring and telling Tanya that it's over – is your birthday present. I only gave her a final kiss, that's all. After cheating on her and leaving her, on your birthday too, it's the least I could have done for her," he pleaded with me, begging me to not leave._

_ I just continued to shake my head, staring at him with wide eyes as I started up the truck as fast as I could, putting on my seatbelt. After putting the truck in drive, I slowly put my foot on the gas, driving away from the house with Edward following me. His hands remained on the window, and he jogged with the drunk as I began to speed up._

_ "Bella! I'm sorry, please, don't do this. I-I just… I'm sorry… At least take it, I beg you, please," he shoved the engagement ring through the small crack between the top of the car door and the window, chasing after me as I started to go faster, driving away from him until I could barely see him in my rear-view mirror. I saw him panting in the middle of the road, on his knees, begging to the nothingness of air, and mouthing that he loves me repeatedly._

I sighed, and thought to myself, _this is getting me nowhere…_

After Edward had shoved the ring through the crack in the window, I had decided to wear it ever since. I wore it when cooking, cleaning, eating, sleeping; just about anything I did, minus bathing and taking showers. I wished so badly thought I could go back, sometimes, and get out of my truck. I wish so badly that I would have told him that I'd marry him, and that I forgive him. Maybe then, I wouldn't be so alone, but then again, I still have the baby, at least.

Then I recall all of the pain and sadness that he put me through, and I'm semi-happy that I didn't accept his apology.

I sighed again, carefully leaning forward and getting off the bed, wobbling over to my bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, my plain, brunette hair looked like a mess; my brown, boring eyes seemed to be filled with nothing, emptiness, and my clothes were baggy and unattractive.

I guess one could say that I wasn't in the best mood since I left Forks, and moved into a hotel near my mother's house in Jacksonville, Florida.

Grimacing, I fixed up my hair a bit, and used the restroom, taking a quick, warm shower. Afterwards, I walked out back into the main part of my hotel room, switching on the television to the news as I looked over the room service food options. Trying to be healthier, especially with being in my eighth month of pregnancy, I decided to get an omelet, yogurt, and a glass of orange juice, with some grapes and an apple.

I laid back in bed, waiting for the food to get delivered to my room as I watched the weather channel. Such excitement, considering it's almost always sunny and hot in Florida, and if it's not, it's murky and raining with a lot of humidity.

Sooner or later, the food got delivered to my room, and I began eating, switching the television channel to Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network was just about the only thing, besides my baby's frequent kicks, calls from Alice and Rosalie, and the visits to and from my mother, that could get me to really smile. The shows on Cartoon Network were just so stupid, that they were hilarious.

I was interrupted from watching television and eating when the phone began ringing. Sighing, I secretly wished for it not to be my mother. Ever since I moved down here, she'd been begging me to move in with her instead of living in a hotel.

"_Bella, it's not safe for a woman to stay alone in a hotel in Jacksonville. Especially not for a pregnant woman! Please, come live with Phil and I. He really doesn't mind; you can ask him yourself," she stated with begging eyes, her hands folded in front of her, resting on her knee._

"_You and Phil are newly-weds. I'm not going to intrude on that. I know you both want alone time with each other, instead of spending time with your pregnant daughter. And, I have asked Phil. He said that it was alright if I stayed with you two, but I know that he wants alone time with you. It's alright, and I will be fine by myself, mom," I had declared back to her, hoping for her to leave it at that._

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Bella! How are you?" Alice exclaimed back as I laughed lightly at her excitement.

"Hungry, but otherwise, I'm good. And you, Alice?" I responded back, continuing to eat my food.

"I'm good, like always. You're still eating healthy, right? I don't want to have to go down there to shove healthy food down your throat."

"Yes, I'm still eating healthy, Alice. Omelets, orange juice, fruits. Lots and lots of vitamins."

"Okay, good, just making sure…"

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but I did have a question, although I was afraid of asking it. But Alice knew what I had wanted to ask. I wanted to ask it all the times that she called, but I never would. Alice would just kind of _know_ the question I wanted to ask, so she would just answer it without me having to ask.

"He's fine, Bella. I mean, as fine as he can be. I guess he's the same as he's been since you left. He always tells me to tell you that he's sorry, that he loves you, wants you and needs you to come back. He asks about the baby; how she's doing and what not…" she murmured into the phone, sighing lightly when she finished. I could just imagine her looking at her hands with a sad expression, her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"So, there's nothing new to let me know then?" I asked, chewing on a piece of my omelet slowly. I was happy that Edward didn't hate me, and that he at least cares about the baby still.

"Well…" Alice hesitated.

"Well, what, Alice? Did something happen?"

"Edward got his house back, and Tanya finally moved out after they worked out all of the divorce papers. Tanya came by once to pick up something that she forgot, and told Edward that…she didn't want the baby anymore. I don't know how this is going to work out, Bella. If Tanya doesn't want the baby, and if you and Edward aren't together…then who is going to take the baby? Since Tanya took her name off the document for her to be the mother of the baby, then Tanya won't get her. Either you or Edward would get the baby. If Edward decides that he doesn't want her either, which I doubt he will, but there _is _always a chance, then you'd have to either keep the baby, or give her up for adoption. If you don't want her, then Edward gets her or gives her up for adoption. If neither of you want the baby, then she automatically goes up for adoption…"

"So you're asking if I want the baby." I stated directly to her. It was pretty obvious that she was asking if I wanted to keep the baby or not.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, Alice! It's _my_ baby. Why would I not want to keep her?"

"I don't know, Bella. I was just making sure. I mean, none of us have ever been through this, and Edward was worried about it all, and so was I, along with everyone else."

"Just…Alice, can you tell Edward something for me?"

"Depends what it is. If it's something that might break his heart even further, I'm not sure, Bella…"

"Just tell Edward that I do want the baby. Tell him that we can share her. I'll be the mother, in place of Tanya, and he'll be the father. We just…_won't_ be _together_."

"I can tell him that. I'm sure that he'll be happy that you're willing to be there for her, and willing to let him be the baby's dad. Though, I'm not too sure he'll enjoy hearing that you two won't be together. You do know that he is sorry, and that he loves you, right?"

"I know, Alice. I love him too. I just…can't get over it that easily. We've been best friends for basically forever. He has broken my heart more than ten times. You can't expect me to get over it that quickly."

I could hear in the background of her phone, "Alice, do you know where the lotion is?"

"Jasper wants lotion. I wonder what for, Alice?" I chuckled gently, finishing up my breakfast, and getting up off the bed cautiously to clean my plate in the mini-kitchen the hotel had in every room.

"Bella, shush. Geez, I didn't know pregnant women were so perverted," she responded, laughing with me, "But, I do have to go now. Talk to you later?"

"Of course, and remember to tell Edward what I said."

"I will. Bye, keep eating healthy." There was a click, and then the phone died out. The _beeeep_ing sound of the phone-line came on, and I hung up, sighing.

I was alone again. With nothing to do but work out, eat, call my friends and family, and visit Renee. I could shop for the baby, but I'd just have to move all of the stuff up back to Forks when I moved back.

Yawning, I decided to get back in bed and listen to some music. I put in my headphones, pulling the covers over my body, and cuddling into a pillow. I placed my hand on my stomach as the baby kicked against me roughly, causing me to flinch. The baby didn't kick anymore – I've never actually felt her kick against my hand – as I rubbed leisurely and tenderly. I thought about everything that has happened over the past nine months; eight of which I was pregnant.

I've never wondered whom I would have children with in the future. I just always thought it would be with my husband. Not with my best friend.

A best friend whom just got divorced with his now ex-wife, and I'm in love with. But as I looked down at my enormous stomach, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision I had made eight months ago. Even if the father is far away in Forks, Washington and I'm in Jacksonville, Florida.

The baby kicked constantly. Until I put my hand on my stomach. The baby did not kick anymore. It wouldn't kick for me because it didn't like me. It just couldn't see how much I loved him or her. How my beating heart makes its tiny heart beat.

But no matter how much this baby hates me; no matter how little I know about taking care of a child, I was going to have beautiful baby, and be a mother to it, because the real mother didn't want it.

_Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself,  
When will you open up?_

_Your lips touched every hand but mine,  
In the shadows you slept fine,  
When will you get back to me so we can rest?_

_When you choose me, I'm waiting for you,  
Always waiting._

_**-Tiny Heart:Flyleaf**_

**There ya go. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and that it was up to everyone's standards.**

**Also, I am aware that another version of **_**Tiny Heart**_** has been released on the new album from ****Flyleaf****. The one that I used in this chapter, is the first version, and not the second!**

**Please, review! Ask any questions, and I will answer them the best that I can.**

**-J**


	22. Chapter 21: Hotel

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites/alerts. I am sorry that I have been gone for a long time; I have just been busy with school, and going through a hard time in my life, with medical issues and such. Thanks to everyone who comes back to read this after all this time.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 21: Hotel

I flipped through the channels on the television in my hotel, trying to find something decent as I rubbed my bulging stomach. I settled the television on the news, not actually watching it, but just staring at the screen blankly, thinking to myself.

It had only been one week since I had told Alice to tell Edward that I just couldn't be with him.

It hurt too much to even think about him; to be with him, as partners, I can't even imagine how long it would take for that to happen. How long it would take for me to forgive him.

Alice did tell Edward that I couldn't be together with him, but he had only acknowledged it, and he didn't really comment much on it besides a nod, or so Alice said. I had just thought that that was an agreement on both our parts for now, but I was too naive to think he would just give in like that.

My cell phone rung, snapping me out of my deep thoughts. I reached over to the coffee table in front of me, and picked up my phone.

Without looking at the caller-ID, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella..." a familiar, deep voice answered back at me. My eyes widened at the sound of Edward's voice, and I internally wished that I had checked the caller-ID before I answered now.

"Oh, Edward, um, what can I help you with?" I questioned awkwardly back at him.

"I should have called sooner, I'm sorry. I just couldn't find the courage to call you until now. Alice told me…that, you only want to raise our baby, and not be together in a relationship."

"If you've called me to try to get me to change my mind, Edward, then I'm sorry, but—"

"I _have_ called to get you to change your mind, because I love you. Bella, I've made mistakes, I know; we've all made mistakes, and we've all regretted them, just like I regret the mistake that I made. I-I'm sorry, really, Bella, but I can't undo it, or take it back. I would if I could, but it's impossible." He stopped talking for a moment, sighing into the phone. I could just picture him running his large hand through that uneven, sexy hair of his, and I smiled at the thought of it. I did miss him, and I missed seeing him, but I couldn't forgive him so easily.

"Edward, I…" I started to say something, but it trailed off, and I soon realized that I didn't know what to say. There was more silence, and finally, Edward spoke again.

"I'm in Jacksonville."

Confusion spread across my face as my eyebrows knotted together, and my mouth began to move, but no words came out other than, "What?"

"Carlisle had to consult another hospital nearby, and I was planning on coming down here myself, so I came along. I had Alice give me your hotel name, and the street address, and I was going to book us a room there, but they were filled up. I'm in a hotel a few blocks away from you. I'm going to come see you. That's why I called you. I am going to prove to you that we are meant to be together."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. I had always thought we were meant to be together, because we were in love. I then looked around my hotel room, grimacing in disgust at how dirty it was; there were clothes everywhere, books all over the coffee table, and the bed was a mess. I hadn't let the maids come by to clean up the place yet, because I had been so upset lately. I didn't want even the maids to see me like this.

"Um, no, that's okay, Edward. I'll come to your hotel," I started slowly, trying to pick the right words to try to convince him to let me go to his hotel instead, "I feel like getting out and stretching my legs, anyway."

"Bella, please, it's dangerous to walk outside, especially for a pregnant woman…"

I smiled when I sensed the genuine concern in his voice, but still resisted against him, "Give me your hotel's address, I'll come over. And, if you don't and try to come over here still, then when you get here, I won't be here."

"You make everything so difficult; you'll be the death of me." He laughed lightly before telling me hotel's address and telling me that he loved me, which I winced to, and said goodbye.

I sat up from the couch, slowly getting up, and grabbed some clothes from the dresser before wobbling to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, washing my enormous stomach gently in circles. I pulled back the curtain, grabbing my towel and drying off. After getting dressed, I pulled my hair back in a loose pony-tail, and put some light make-up on, trying to look at least half decent.

Grabbing my bag, I took out the key to my hotel room, leaving it, and locking it from the outside before heading on my way to Edward's hotel building.

I walked some of the way there, a block or two, enjoying the sunlight on my face and the fresh air – the hotel room definitely didn't have air this sweet. Then, I decided to get a cab, because my feet were beginning to hurt. I called over a cab, and climbed inside, telling the driver the address. I took off my shoes, massaging my sore feet softly as I began to think of the possibilities on how today was going to go. How Edward was going to prove that we need to be together. How I was going to respond to it.

_What am I going to say to him?_ I thought to myself, staring down at my foot as I stroked it lightly. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. Of course, I wanted to be with him, but he lost my trust. Trust can't just be won back so easily.

The driver of the cab coughed loudly, pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking around, I realized that we made it to his hotel already. I put my shoes on before paying the cab driver his money, and slipping out of the taxi carefully, trying not to trip or fall.

I tottered while walking through the hotel. I noticed the massive mob of people wanting to use the elevator, and decided to use the stairs instead. Knowing my luck, I would have probably tripped, and smashed into everyone in the crowd, causing them to collide against the floor as well.

I put my hand on the railing for the staircase, holding onto it firmly before ascending up the stairs one at a time. Edward was only on the third floor, so it wasn't that long of a walk up the stairs.

As I was walking, I looked down at my feet, but not before catching a glimpse of a metal object on my ring finger. Sighing, I realized that I had put the ring on earlier, and had forgotten to take it off.

_I'll take it off before I knock on the door. He won't even notice that I've been wearing it the entire time…_

I began going up the third flight of stairs, and eventually got to the last step. I looked up from my feet, and saw Edward standing outside his door. His back was against the wall, his arms crossed, his index and thumb grasping at the bridge of his nose in frustration while he looked like he was muttering something to himself.

I gasped lightly in shock, not expecting to see him, rushing to take off the ring from my finger. Edward heard my inhale and jolted up, looking at me as I took another step up the stairs while still trying to get the ring off my finger.

I was so busy trying to hide the fact that I was wearing his ring, that I missed the next step, and fell backward. My foot slipped off the step, and I began to fall backwards down the stairs while I was trying to grab onto the railing, but my hand kept slipping off of it. I fell with my back hitting the stairs roughly as I cried out in pain.

My body continued rolling down the stairs – my head hit the stairs repeatedly, my arms wrapping around my stomach to protect it, but still getting hit as well - as I saw Edward running toward me quickly, rushing down the stairs to grab onto me, but by the time he had reached me, I had already tumbled down the stairs to the giant glass window that made up the wall behind me.

It all seemed to happen very rapidly, but even so, I could see everything pan out bit by bit. I could see Edward's face of horror as he rushed towards me. I could taste the blood from the sharp glass cutting against my cheek, flowing down to my mouth, as Edward – yelling stridently for help now - grabbed my hands at the time that I crashed through the glass window.

I held onto Edward's hands sturdily, shaking my head, tears flowing out of my eyes heavily.

"No, I love…you…our baby. I won't let…" he struggled to continue to talk, sobbing lightly, grunting as he tightened his clasp on my hands, pulling me up slowly.

Tears arose from my eyes greater as I felt the trickle of hot, thick blood running from my panties, down my thigh, all along my leg, and soaking my pants; and, I felt a sharp pain piercing through my stomach.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Please, review! Ask any questions, and I will answer them the best that I can.**

**-J**


	23. Chapter 22: What If?

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites/alerts. Thank you to everyone that has stayed with the story even when I have not updated on a regular basis.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. I merely own the plot of the story.**

Chapter 22: What If?

Darkness consumed my mind. In my eyes, all I could see was total and complete darkness; moreover, all I could feel was loneliness. I couldn't feel anyone near me, and I couldn't feel the baby kicking me from the inside out. It felt as if I was dreaming, numb to the world. And then, two bright emerald lights emerged from the darkness, illuminating my view.

From the shadows, these two glowing green lights appeared to be eyes. The darkness slowly started to fade away, and as it did, more of the face before me started to become visible. Around the eyes, thick copper eyebrows; a thin but profound nose; pale cheeks, with beautiful lips stretching out into a crooked grin. My view became larger as the body of this handsome man was shown; his pale arms, his clothed but still marvelously-sculpted chest, his long legs, down to his bare feet.

He was holding a child, or an infant was more like it, on his side. His arm was wrapping around her, holding her to him in place. The infant was somewhat blurry; however, I could tell that it was his child. The baby had light chestnut-colored hair, with giant hazel eyes, a mix of green and brown; the child had the same smile as the father, the same cheeks. Although, through all of this, I could see the other half of the baby was the mother; the brown in the eyes, the outline of the nose, the darker color of brunette in her soft hair, and she had looked just as her mother looked as a little one.

Her mother…was me. This baby, Renesmee, was mine, and this man, my man, my Edward, was mine. But what if they weren't mine? What if I lost them somehow? I would regret the fighting, and the leaving, and telling him that I didn't want to be with him. I would regret not being with him for the past weeks. I would regret not letting him be there for me, and for our baby. I needed him, as much as he needed me, and he needed our baby, as much as I needed our baby and as much as our baby would need us.

The idea of actually losing them was horrifying.

The picture of this family slowly faded out of sight, and the pitch blackness came back. I felt something tug at my hand, something rubbed the back of my hand, and then I heard mumbles all around me. I twitched my hand slightly while slowly opening my eyes.

The room was too bright, and my eyes began to burn as I blinked repeatedly to rid myself of the sensation. I heard yelling, and then whispering. Someone was whispering my name.

_Bella, Bella…finally, you're waking up. Oh my Bella, thank you…_

When I opened my eyes fully, all I could see was the outline of Edward, all blurry; soon, he became all clear and he looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and had very bad bags underneath. His hair was even messier than usual; even more, it looked like he hadn't even bathed in quite a while. Soon, doctors filled the room, along with my family and friends - my mother, her husband, my father, Carlisle, Renee, Alice, and everyone else. My eyes began to sting again but not only because it was bright, but also because everyone here was so worried about me.

I realized, in that moment, how selfish I had been – to myself, to the baby, to my family, and to Edward. Edward, who was always there for me, always loved me – even when he didn't realize it – and always there for the baby, was the most selfless person I had ever met. I needed to tell him that I was sorry for being so selfish, that I love him still, and that I want to be with him for as long as we live.

Looking around, I could see that everyone had been crying. I scan Edward's face and all I see is relief, fear, love, worry, and sadness – all at the same time. Edward really had it the worst. He was the one that actually had to help me, to grab my hand and stop me from falling out the window. How traumatizing it must have been for him…

I opened my chapped lips to speak, but nothing came out other than a faint squeak.

"Don't talk yet, Bella. We'll get you some water. Your throat must be hurting so badly…but thank god that you're awake. I-I don't know what I would've done if you or the baby would have…," Edward stopped speaking as he choked up and began sobbing by my side, laying his head on my pregnant stomach.

I put one hand on top of his head, and the other on the side of my stomach, rubbing it. At least I know that my baby is safe, for now…

Nurses filled the room, asking the family to leave so that they could do vital testing. They brought me a glass of water, and I sipped from it eagerly. My throat felt as if it had been dried out for months. After stroking Edward's head over and over, calming him down, he picked his head up and just stared at me.

I tripped over my own words, coming out scratchy at first, "The baby…?"

"She's fine. Perfect, and healthy," Edward's eyes widened as he replied, surprised that was I was speaking already, I suppose.

"And how are you, Edward?"

"I've been better…but I've just been worried like hell. I've been sitting here watching you for the past day, waiting for you to wake up so that I could apologize, Bella. I'm sorry, Bella…I should've been there for you, and I should've saved you from falling down the stairs in the first place. And I'm so, so sorry, baby…"

I replied softly, "I love you, Edward. You're not in the wrong at all. I was selfish for leaving in the first place, and I never should have. I put myself, and our baby, in danger, and _I'm _so, so sorry for that. But, believe me, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, with our baby."

Edward smiled slowly as he leaned forward over me, sliding his hand underneath mine, intertwining his fingers into mine. His other hand caressed my cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb as I cried a little into his hand. His chapped lips touched mine lightly – a small, sweet kiss, to let me know that everything was alright.


End file.
